Broken Universe
by Jecht Stream
Summary: Harry was 10 & brought to a world inside a dream where he was given a huge destiny, as a hero of heroes where he has to travel through many different realities, guiding heroes. He wont be alone as he has to find his other half, & awaken her powers. Together they will have to mend their worlds, along with many others, to help heal the universes. Multi-world X-over, with time travel!
1. Time in the Void of Destiny

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, or any Anime, Books, TV Shows, Movies, or Video Games I may crossover into this multi-world Harry Potter fanfiction!_

**Broken Universe**

**Chapter I**

**Time in the Void of Destiny**

It was a white so thick that he couldn't see beyond himself. His hands disappeared in the white void as if it was darkness, but at the same time he had never been able to see so much. It was a white that could compete with the blackness of the dark. It was an indescribable experience he had never felt before, and it disturbed him greatly, while comforting him just as much.

He didn't understand his conflicting feelings about the void of not-quite there. It was as if he was real but wasn't at the same time. He felt fear and comfort, warm and cool. He knew it must have been a dream, but this dream was certainly new to him.

If his aunt and uncle knew that he was having such a weird dream he would be in for a world of pain. They didn't like to think of him dreaming, let alone having a weird dream. If they knew all of his dreams were weird and 'freaky' he would likely only know he had been punished after he woke up dumped in his cupboard under the stairs.

Harry Potter enjoyed the abnormal – the strange – the weird – the interesting. The normal as his aunt and uncle called things was usually boring. The Dursley's for lack of better words were evil, boring, hateful racists. He didn't even know why or how they could be racist to him when he was white, and they were white.

He wondered whther it was because he was Welsh or something and they were English. He didn't know much about his parents that weren't lies, but he knew he was born in Wales, and he had heard his uncle call Welsh people some very rude things, but then he had heard his uncle talk like that about Americans, the French, and pretty much anyone else not white and English.

Harry didn't feel that way. He didn't feel the need to speak bad about people because of the colour of their skin, or where they came from. If he had to hate people, it would be people like the Dursley's, who mistreat others based off stupid reasons that wouldn't hold any merit anywhere they go. They were just fools who found happiness in demeaning other people.

His sigh echoed around the white nothing. He let his emerald green eyes wander around the nothing. It was nice in his dream. He didn't need glasses in the dream world. He normally needed them, but his aunt and uncle never wanted to buy for him, but when his school said he needed them after a checkup they had no choice and spent £1 on some cheap reading glasses from the pound shop that don't add anything to his vision, but they shut the school up for some reason.

The dream world around him was not even a white mist as one might expect. It was just a void of white space, empty nothingness, yet it was heavy and filled the world of his dream. He normally dreamt odd things, but this was the first time he was aware that he was dreaming, which made it odder than ever.

It was the purest white he had ever seen, bright, dull, and dark, like clouds in a sunny sky, clouds about to drizzle, and the clouds of a storm. He could look at it clearly, and could see its beauty deep in its depths. He looked as far as he could see though the odd peaceful and fearful beauty. The void seemed to go on forever and nowhere and he loved that about this place.

It was an endless and never beginning contradiction of his mind. It was his place. He would have seriously preferred to live in the void of contradictions rather than living with the Dursley's who he could live without ever seeing again, and live the happy life he had always wished for.

He could see the shadow of dreams. He could see the dark haired girl in the fog. She was the only thing that didn't contradict. She was always within the fog. He had been in the fog before. He had seen it for the passed few weeks, but he could never see her clearly. He could only imagine her long dark hair, and a magical aura about her that drew him in.

He could only wish to have a beautiful friend like her, to hug and play games, to be his family. He had wanted a family for many years, but all he got was the Dursley's, and they could never be family. He had no family, but that was always his greatest desire in the world.

He looked around at the swirling clouds and wisps of nothing but white. The Void: a place where nothing seemed to exist, yet everything seemed to exist all at the same time. He wondered whether this was the beginning and the end all rolled into one. He liked the thought of The Void being real because then it proved he was more than an illegal slave the Dursley's owned.

Harry had been taken from the Dursley's once, but child services, but then everything went away and the Dursley's got him back. He had felt it. His memory had gone wrong. He could sense it deep inside his heart. He could almost see the deep seated truth, but not quite. Nobody ever tried to save him after that, so he promised that once he got himself free, he would save others.

_He would be The Saviour. _

The Void place never seemed to hold time. He could be there for what seemed like hours, months, or even years. He tried to see the girl clearly through The Void but he could run towards the faint, pathetic images and never get any closer. He hated being around people because they hated him, believing the Dursley's lies that he was trouble, but at the same time being alone made him sad, and depressed.

He could almost see peoples hate. He looked at them. He could feel the loathing, the hate, the spite, yet he had never hurt anyone. It only seemed able to affect the adults, but they wouldn't even listen to their children as they had at first stuck up for Harry, trying to get them to see reason, but they never would listen and the children gave up, their parents blaming Harry for what his cousin Dudley did, even when they had seen Dudley do it with their own eyes.

He scratched his bare chest, and then tightened his oversized pajama bottoms that had started slipping off his small form. He was always slightly disappointed that even in his dream he had to wear his cousins' giant hand-me-downs, and his cousin was the same age as him, but the same size as a baby elephant. While Harry was near starved, Dudley was fed whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it.

He was just a huge unwanted burden to his 'relatives', even though they wouldn't just give him up. He would have preferred to be given up, but he felt that if they did they would be lumbered with him again, and he would get a beating for it, as if he had any control over it, whatever it was.

Harry was sometimes frustrated when he was in The Void because nothing new ever happened. He liked new, different, and everything in-between. That was a factor his 'relations' did NOT share with him. They liked the same old thing, standard, ordinary. He didn't want to be ordinary. He wanted to be special, and someday bring the Dursley's to justice.

Looking to the ground was relaxing as he could finally see himself. It was always odd. It was the good. He wore a white suit in the reflection in the endless floor. It was amazing that even in the white his suit stood out. His eyes were a bright golden yellow and he was healthier than he could imagine with healthy tan skin, and he seemed to glow an unreal white, and radiated calm, happiness, and peace.

However, looking up at the endless sky he was reflected wearing a suit of all black. He was different to the ground version. He had rage and hatred, anger and loathing bubbling in pitch black eyes. His skin was milk white and some of his blue veins showed up on his face. Looking up Harry always felt fearful and cautious as he saw a side of him that could be petty and vengeful.

He looked away, pushing his thoughts off of his darkness. He wanted revenge against those who had hurt him, but he didn't want to become consumed by it. He also didn't want to be the bottom image. He agreed that being nice was good, but being too nice wouldn't accomplish much in his life.

That showed that even his mirror images contradicted each other, and maybe that was good. It meant that he could use both sides of himself. He didn't have to chose to be good or bad. He could chose to be good for one situation, and bad for another when common sense called for it.

Harry often wondered whether being clever was a curse, because it made him think about certain things more than he needed too.

He looked back over the mirror images. The only things that stayed the same were the martkings, like drawn black tattoos that glowed with an unknown power. They weren't coloured in, just thick black outlines that glowed softly on both, giving him a feel of power and purpose greater than anything he had felt or thought of before he started having the dreams.

"Happy Birthday Harry…-!"

He had been started, and almost fell over as he turned. He could see them yet he couldn't. they were contradictions. He didn't understand how they could both love and hate him. They were beautiful. He knew that, but he couldn't even tell whether they had eyes, let alone the colour. The only thing he could tell for sure was one was a man, and the other was a woman. He couldn't even tell what they sounded like, just that he liked their voices.

This was the first time since the dreams started that he had seen anyone, or anything else inhabiting the dreams. He tried to look at them better, but he couldn't. he just couldn't see through their shear magnificence. They were beyond his imagining, his comprehension, and he just trusted that they were going to show his a marvelous world ahead of him.

"I am the Future!" the man suddenly spoke with an aged power-rumbling deep within his being. It almost made Harry feel the need to drop to his knees and bow.

"I am the Past!" the woman added with her own power reverberating through The Void like nothing he could imagine. He could picture her grin of amusement while the man smirked smugly, as if they both shared a private joke they weren't going to share with him.

"We are Reality!" they said. Their voices combined made him feel weak and humbled by the majesty of their presents.

"Do not be afraid Harry!" the woman; he would mentally call her Past while he would think of the man as Future to make everything similar. "We are here because it is destiny!" she said, and he could feel her kindness. "It is time you learn who you are, what you are!" she said like what he imagined a proud parents would.

"W-what am I?" Harry asked timidly, cheeks stained red as they watched him. He wasn't even sure that either of them were standing, and not floating. "Please tell me… who am I?" he asked in a small voice.

"You are Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter!" Future, the man said. "You were born of magic, of ancient bloodlines long since passed!" he said, amused. "Your mother and father were wizard and witch, but you are far more than that!"

"I-I am?" he asked, uncertain, but they both nodded. "But… that's why the Dursley's hate me?" he asked, and got a nod. "And… but why that means somebody magical kept… somebody magic would… was forcing them to keep me, to punish me, because I'm different?"

"In a way," he agreed, his tone sad, but Harry could sense the anger. "The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry forces you to stay with those mortals. He wants to hold you back through fear because a prophecy foretells of The Saviour who will cut his ties and destroy him to change the world. He hopes that if you have few to turn to, you will be his, and the prophecy would not come to tuition, but what he did was make it real.

"You are too smart to let him hold you!" he said, smirk in his voice. "When you were fifteen months old you survived the death of the killing curse. The green light in your dreams was the death of your mother, and Dumbledore locking you within the prison of the Dursley's. He is afraid. Your survival should have been impossible. He is old. He is set in his ways. He does not like change. He is foolish to believe everything should stay the same forever."

"Without change!" the woman added with a sigh. "There can be nothing to look forward to, but endless boredom, repeating the same over and over again."

"Okay," Harry mumbled, trying to work out what was going on. He had already come to terms that the whole thing was really happening. "So… are you like… God or something because neither God nor Santa, not even the Easter Bunny has ever cared to help me!"

The woman laughed. It was a nice laugh. It was so full of warmth. "Yes… in a way we are gods!" she agreed, her smile wide and loving. "But you have awoken now. You Harry. You are to become the God of Heroes. You shall control time, and space, and together they can breach reality where worlds and universes have grown apart, some minour, some vastly, and together with your Goddess of Heroes, you shall be the guardians of great men and woman, guiding them to become great heroes, even other versions of you if you felt like it."

"You might even end up fighting a few gods here and there, from other universes!" the man said as if that sounded like fun. "You're special in that you can learn and then use abilities and powers from other worlds… well as long as they're not genetically incompatible, like an aliens powers, and anyone can pick them up."

"W-well, sounds like fun, I guess," Harry replied, sounding unsure. "But who was… who killed my parents?"

"His name was Voldemort!" the man replied, sighing. "He was a bad one. The magical people of your world are still too coward to say his name, calling him You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You became the Boy-Who-Lived, and he became little more than a ghost. Just a douche bag specter, and now you're famous and Albus Dumbledore is making your life hard. Voldemort went after you because of another prophecy foretold before your birth-."

"W-what do you prophecies say?" he asked, with a bubbly look in his eyes full of curiosity.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ..." _he decided to get it done with._ "Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

"It… wasn't very informative," Harry said as he mulled that over in his head.

"I suppose it wasn't!" Future said, amused. "But Voldemort had only heard the first half and panicked. He was superstitious like Dumbledore is. In the end both men pushed their own prophecised defeats into being."

"So… this Dumbledore one…?" Harry asked, as his curiosity was thumping in his chest, hard.

"_The Gods of Time and Worlds…"_ the woman took over as she had been left out of the first. _"Together they shall break universes, and save worlds. Their hearts shall be their call, and together they shall be home. They shall break eternal, and bring the false heroes to their knees. Beware to those seeking power, because power you will find, faced at you they shall bring plentiful change, and universes freedom, life, and death. They shall forge existence, and will it to hope anew – the untamed heroes across time and space."_

"Okay…" Harry said sounding and looking confused. "This Dumbledore man looks too deep into things if you ask me, but who is this girl I'm supposed to be with anyway?" he asked, looking around but even the unreached shadow of the girl was gone. "Is she here? Aren't I supposed to be with her, like the best of friends or something? Are we going to get married?" he asked hopefully. "Then I can have a proper family, and never have to see the Dursley's again."

"Calm down, Harry!" the woman said, laughing. "All in due time, Harry. You shall meet her. When you do you will know who she is straight away!" she said, amused. "She will recognise you too, even though she will have not met with us, her powers will wake the moment she sees you. It will be down to you to help her."

"I see," he said nodding in agreement. "Okay, I guess… wait so… can we change our age because how can I do all of that and then go to Hogwarts to punish this old man if I look like an adult."

"Yes, once you reach a certain age you can become it, or younger, but no younger than six, and plese don't ask me why because we don't know everything," the man answered his question. "Other than that, you are for all intents and purposes, immortal, but as with all beings, you could potentially die if you're not careful."

Harry nodded while he was thinking. "So…" he pointed at his top and bottom reflections.

"The centre is the balance!" the woman replied.

"The centre…?" Harry asked, blinking owlishly.

"You!" the man answered. "All life has the darkness and the light, but they also have a balance. Cowards who bow to the light or dark are usually lops sided on their balance where as you are both, yet neither, you and she will always be the balance no matter how angry you get, or how happy."

"You can no longer get sick!"

"You cannot be poisoned!"

"You can manipulate time and space!"

"And with that you can enter new realities, or one's parallel with your own!"

"Of course, you will have plenty limits!"

"Recharge time for time travel!"

"And don't forget time manipulation!"

"But those limits will decrease as you grow stronger!"

"Fix universes that don't have heroes, or whatever, you know."

"You'll understand more of your world once you have Black-!"

"What's black?" he interrupted the tirade.

"You'll understand soon enough!" the man said, amused. "When you return to this world to begin Hogwarts, when in the magical district in London, Diagon Alley, head straight for Gringotts Bank and see about your family's finances."

"O-kay," he mumbled before shrugging as he wasn't sure he understood yet.

"The universes are yours to explore!" he continued, brightly. "Find your other half, enjoy life, and make every enemy to cross your path wish they had been good boys and girls."

"Then beat them up!" the woman added laughing.

Harry smiled as he thought of everything. His life was starting to really come together, and he had just become a god and wizard all in one night.

_Who would have ever thought that, huh?_

He slowly started to wake.

_**to be continued…**_


	2. The Reality of Death

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, or any Anime, Books, TV Shows, Movies, or Video Games I may crossover into this multi-world Harry Potter fanfiction!_

**Broken Universe**

**Chapter II**

**The Reality of Death**

Harry Potter sat straight up in his bed, which was really just a mattress on the floor of his small cupboard. He was breathing heavily with sweat drenching his face and thin PJ bottoms stuck to his slim legs. He would have said it was all a freaky dream and nothing more if he wasn't smarter than that. He knew that sometimes odd things happened around him when he was overly emotional; like that time he had suddenly appeared on the roof of the school to get away from his cousin Dudley and his bully-buddies.

His thin and hole riddled blanket fell off his sweaty body as he fidgeted on his thin mattress in his cupboard 'bedroom'. He tried desperately to calm his shaking body. He didn't want to wake anyone, or he would get a hiding, if they're not already awake his punishment will be worse than anything. They were lazy and hated being woken if they didn't have to be, especially his cousin and uncle. If he woke them, he shuddered at the thought before he remembered something.

If everything in his dream was true then he was a god, or close enough that none of the Dursley's should scare him. He couldn't let them get away with that could he? But then he was still very young and didn't know how to use his powers yet. That put a downer on his thoughts of smiting the lowly weak, puny humans and making them pay.

Though he did notice something, his glasses weren't on his face and he could see normally. Well he thought that was normal sight as everything was so clear. He had never been able to see anything like it before that he could remember. It was a refreshing contrasted to the blurred images he was used to seeing when he opened his small emerald eyes.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead he grimaced as he felt something yucky, and looked at his hand to find some horrid green and red gunk. He pulled his blanket up and wiped his hand and then forehead clean. He didn't know what that was and couldn't bring himself to care much as it was all gone, and he was feeling slightly better than he had in, since forever, as far as he knew.

The dream had lifted a lot off his shoulders. He was more than his aunt and uncle would ever admit, and as soon as he was old enough to smite, he would. That was if he remembered. He had a weird feeling that immortality would mean forgetting to do things unless reminded. He hoped he remembered because they weren't the only people needing a good smiting.

Albus Dumbledore needed to be taught a valuable lesson, but Harry was only 10 so that would have to wait. First mess with him, and then when he least expected it, a good smiting. He frowned at that as it sounded like an awful lot of smiting. However, that was all he knew about gods. They smite evil heavens and the likes on a regular basis according to his Aunt Petunia, even though he would like to be nicer than that.

His aunt had always talked about how god will smite him for being a freak. And that he would burn for all of eternity in the burning pits of hell for being a freak. He wondered whether that meant there was another god who thought he was all that and more, or whether there were many different gods who did different things and his aunts god liked smiting people before he realised he really didn't care.

He didn't want to be that kind of person who smites people just because he could, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to seek vengeance. He hoped there was another term he could use other than god so he didn't become a big headed loser.

Harry knew he had to go after the Headmaster of Hogwarts. It was him who was forcing him to stay with these Dursley's, and he had to wonder what he could do. He would most likely settle for something fun to begin with, because meddling jerks like him wouldn't like being used, but Harry was certain that Dumbledore had something he would need, and then he could get rid of him somehow, maybe find a world where a powerful old man like him wasn't all that powerful and dump him in an old people's home there.

He had to stifle his grin with his hands as he thought about how funny that would be. He didn't want to do some of the nasty things the Dursley's would because he was cooler than them, and it sounded more fun to trap Dumbledore away where he couldn't cause anymore mischief.

Then he had to deal with that Voldemort fellow who murdered his mummy and daddy. He was a racist wizard from all accounts who needed to be sorted out. Harry wondered whether he could strip him of his powers or something like that and then get him placed in a normal people prison where he would have to spend the rest of his life, not just with the people he hated most, but as one of them.

Shrugging he would have to think more of punishments when he was older and wiser. He was smart and 'worldly' for his age, but that was because he had to take care of himself because no one else was around to look after him.

Harry stretched his little muscles while yawning and rubbing sleep from his eyes with his little fists. It would soon be time to get up. The cupboard was dark with the odd spider in it (but they kept the other bugs at bay), but he could see the slithers of light through the cracks in the door coming from the hallway, and he would guess it was around seven in the morning, soon time for certain 'things' to wake up and ruin his day.

He would have to play along until he figured out how to escape. Even escaping to an unknown reality would have been an ideal place to go. Well, anything would be better than hanging out with the Dursley's; even hanging out with a monster would have been more appreciated. He couldn't think of many monsters that he would find worse than the Dursley's.

He smiled, nearly laughing as this was really freaky stuff. His aunt and uncle would hate him on a whole new level of petty jealousy if they knew. Maybe they would even fear him if they realised what kind of power he would now hold. Magic - time travel, other realities. The things he knew should have been science fiction were fact. It muddled his mind. What else could be real?

He marveled at the possibility – werewolves – vampires – aliens – and even the Boogie Man! He would meet new people, and finally make friends. He could make the impossible possible, and help people like him wherever he could.

Then his mind drifted to her. White mist still shrouded her in its mystery. The girl he was supposed to meet. She was the other half of him. With one there was another or something like that. If he had to live forever he supposed that it made eternal life easier to have a companion who would be your equal. That way they would never be alone because they would always have that one constant in each other.

He had to find her. It was like a missing part of him. He knew what he wanted, but he didn't know where to look, or how long it would take to finally find her. He had a lot of planning to do for the future. First he would have to find a way out of his dreaded purgatory. Then he would have to plan things out as he went while keeping ahead of Dumbledore, to keep in mind his vengeance.

Harry knew he could deal with the feeling of loss in his chest for now, and hope that he would find his missing girl sooner rather than later. Preferably when he was a bit older, but not too old – old enough that he could protect her and him from any evil they might be faced with at least. He didn't want to put her in danger by meeting too soon, but he didn't want to wait at all. It was a conflicting feeling – one of protection – and one of need.

His thoughts and feelings were starting to drive him mad so when he was startled by the boom boom boom on his cupboard door he was glad that he sprung up ramrod in surprise as it took his thoughts elsewhere. He would normally notice when people walked down the stairs as he was under them, but delving so far into thoughts and hope could catch a boy off-guard.

"Get up you lazy freak!" his aunt screeched at him from the other side as he heard her undoing the locks they placed on the door to stop him stealing food that he had earned and then some.

She had the gull to call him lazy. He did the household chores. He did the gardening. He even cooked most of their meals, and it was like that this morning. He knew he would have to make his cousin and uncle a huge fatty breakfast. He could only hope all of the fat clogged up their arteries and they keeled over into early graves.

Then to add insult, Harry got table scraps, if that. He had to sneak a bite here and there just to get something at all. He had gotten pretty good at sleight of hand when it came to feeding himself. It might not be real magic, but he would have to be careful with that as the Dursley's were idiots and would accuse him of 'freakishness', which now he understood meant magic to them.

The Dursley's had a four bedroom house, and out of the rooms their greedy son, Dudley had his bedroom and a spare where he dumped all of his broken toys, and he was spoilt and heavy handed so there was plenty of broken toys. Then they had their own room, and a guest room, but Harry who was the cleanest, hardest working member of the household got the cupboard under the stairs where 'freaks' belonged.

He could almost growl with hate as he thought about what kind of magic this Dumbledore used to make all of the adults blame him for everything, like he was in the wrong for just breathing. The old man certainly wouldn't get away with it, and neither would the Dursley's as he wouldn't let people like either of them get away with such crimes against anyone, let alone him.

Harry couldn't even have friends because of Dudley when it came to school. He would scare anyone away with his gang. Then at home he couldn't either because the kids' parents wouldn't allow them too, even in secret from the Dursley's. The parents wouldn't ever hear a bad thing about Dudley, so the neighbour kids would avoid the Dursley's like they would avoid dog turds.

"Boy! Did you hear me!?" Petunia screeched again. He winced. It was a wonder she didn't deathen anyone, or annoy someone, other than him with that voice so much that they strangled her.

It was bad enough that she locked him away in the cupboard. If there had ever been a fire they would have left him in the cupboard to die, and the magic would have got them off. Though, maybe magic would have saved his life. He could only hope. He didn't know, but he would get them back for just being semi-evil piles of dung.

"I'm up, Aunt Petunia," he replied. It took a great effort to sound his usual neutral, rather than let in any anger, not that an ignorant mess like her would ever notice the difference she cared that little about him.

He heard her retreating footfalls after that and sighed in relief. He hated her so much he didn't know how he had lasted so long. She was a menace to all of the good in the world, if there was any good in the world, and sometimes worse to be around than his uncle, and he beat him whenever he felt like it, but his magic did explain away the bruises the next day.

He shook his head clear as he stripped out of his PJ bottoms and dumped them to the side of the bed and pulled on some baggy blue jeans that needed to be tied with a piece of string or they would fall down, and a faded blue tee shirt. He didn't bother with the holey trainers that were, like the rest, hand-me-downs from his massive cousin.

The clothes he wore were used as an exercise in the neighbours asserting their 'right' opinion of Harry's temperament as a criminal. It didn't seem to cross their minds that it was the Dursley's who chose what he wore as he was just a child and that all of the clothes were old and much more his cousins size. That would have led to questions magic erased to nothing.

His small body was still scared from all of his punishments, which made him frown. Magic had saved his life, healed him over night, yet he couldn't even lose a few scars, even with his time controlling power. That was seriously not very nice, but he supposed that when he was older they might turn into manly battle scars if he couldn't get rid of them.

It took him a few minutes to get ready for the day since he was only allowed to bathe once a week, mainly so that the Dursley's didn't have to smell him or he wouldn't get any; as it was his baths were always freezing cold. He creaked the door open and slid out of his cupboard and through the pristine (thanks to him) hallway and into the kitchen where his aunt busied herself with scrubbing the floors.

His aunt had some kind of compulsive disorder when it came to cleaning the kitchen. It was the only area she wouldn't let him clean, which was a shame as he would have been able to get some extra food if he was. He was ordered to start making breakfast before he had fully entred the kitchen, and got to it straight away, making sure to make it that bit greasier than necessary.

He was nearly finished making the breakfast when his behemoth of an uncle entred, moustache twitching in anger as he glared at Harry, demanding his breakfast. Harry found it hard not to show his hostility, which was added to as his cousin Dudley with his mop of blonde hair flat to his scalp entred the room, adding in his demands for breakfast.

Harry didn't care too much as he stopped frying everything. If it wasn't cooked all the way through he didn't care. They wouldn't notice anyway as they started inhaling it as soon as he started dishing it out. His aunt watched him like a hawk, which mean he wasn't to save himself a slither of food, and dished it out on their plates. He wouldn't want any anyway. He made it, so he knew how much grease was in it, and sure, bacon was the ultimate food, but that didn't mean he wanted it slathered in oil.

He was half hoping to see them grabbing at their chests begging for help with his aunt screaming in panic, but no such luck. It was a shame as he was feeling vindictive enough to watch them die slow and painful deaths for what they had done to him.

Harry had always earned more than the Dursley's, and especially Dudley. The only thing his cousin had ever earned was his contempt and the hatred of all of the kids in the neighbourhood. He didn't deserve less than a broken face and a severe beating as far as Harry was concerned. He was quite certain that other kids in the street would agree with him.

Now that Harry knew the truth about whom he was it didn't bother him, and he remained silent, ignoring them as much as he could. He just passed his aunt, uncle and cousin their eggs as he finished serving them and watched the two fat jerks wolf them down as if it was their last day. It might have been if Harry knew how to use his powers, they would go boom.

Harry had given them all of the eggs, the last thing on the breakfast list, and Petunia had even checked all the pans he used to make sure he wasn't trying to 'steal' anything for himself before he started washing up, even though they have a perfectly good dishwasher, they would use that after he cleaned them anyway. Then after he finished washing the dishes his aunt shoved him out the back door to do the gardening, with the threat of no lunch if he hadn't finished by then.

He didn't mind gardening, but on an empty stomach it was not the most pleasant thing to do. They normally kicked him out into the garden if they wanted to go out for a few hours. They didn't want to leave him in the house to steal food that he knew was rightfully his for all the work he does anyway. Then they seemed to think that he would ruin the house that he would spend hours keeping nice.

Sighing seemed to become a habit of his. It was like he used it for stress relief, breathe in, and breathe out. He internally shrugged as he started pulling the tools out of the shed and started with preening the rose bush next to a low fence that led to the next garden over where a young girl lived with her mother.

The girl couldn't be much younger than him. Her mother didn't approve of her playing in the backyard while Harry was working, and the girl didn't approve of playing in the back when Dudley was out even when her mother tried to encourage it, not seeing through the magic, to her daughter's fear of him.

"Whoa, you really are a lazy good for nothing little brother aren't you?"

Harry had almost fallen over as a boy had interrupted him. He was only about 13, and was thin and sickly. He was pale and sweating through his clothes, but at least they fit him. It was a nice sunny day and the boy was coated in sunscreen. He had brown hair lose to his shoulders, and because of his slight frame and features he had a feminine look to him.

His lips were blood red and his eyes were blood shot with purple rings around them, which accentuated his pale blue eyes. He looked tired, but he had a cheeky smile on his lips as he leaned on the fence, to get a better look at Harry. His skin was clammy, his breathing was laboured, and he looked like he was pained just smiling, but the smile still suited him over any grimace.

"You're dying!" Harry said, startling himself as he stood up to get a better look at him. He felt bad for saying it, but it came straight to him. He knew it was true, as much as he knew the Dursley's were useless piles of hate.

The boy smiled a little wider. "I don't know why but it's comforting to see you," he replied. "I'm Charles, and I suppose you're Harry Potter, the evil boy who lives next door to my aunt and causes everyone nothing but trouble," she said in a far off joking manner before coughing up some vile and blood into his hand, but wiped it off on a tissue.

"Well that's what my aunt thinks!" he continued whimsically. "My cousin told me that no one will ever listen that… she had heard things!" he said, and Harry grimaced slightly but otherwise did nothing as his eyes flashed over the girl watching worriedly by her backdoor while she listened. She was small with blonde hair tied at her waist and pale blue eyes that matched her cousins.

"She said your… relatives are vile!" he continued thoughtfully. "That you get blamed for what your cousin does even when your cousin is caught. That sounds really weird to me," he said, still smiling.

"They'll meet their end!" Harry suddenly spat out as a small spade floated up behind him, the boys eyes widened. "Then Dumbledore…-." He quickly stopped as the boy looked at him oddly before turning as he saw the spade floating, but it dropped seconds later and he turned back.

"D-Dumbledore dumped you here… with magic!" Charles said in horror. "That would explain why it seems like all of the adults are under the Dursley's spell. It wasn't the Dursley's but Dumbledore's, and you're Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived, Saviour of Wizarding Britain! You're here so he can keep you under control, but instead he is turning a force of nature against him!" he mumbled on thoughtfully.

"He doesn't know you know does he?" he asked, amusement sliding to his lips. "I don't much like the old man. He plays favourites. Especially with that grease ball incompetent potions teacher he has. Nobody can say bad about him without getting into trouble with the grease ball because he finds out who complained from Dumbledore even when it's supposed to be kept confidential.

"I would send a message," he said before sighing. "But I doubt it would do much good. I bet Dumbledore would intercept any post owl to leave around here."

"But what about you…?" Harry asked, tilting his head to one side in thought. "I will get him back for what he does to me, but who can you get back. Isn't there any magic to fix you?"

He shook his head with a gentle smile. "I've been ill for so long that in a strange kind of way I've accepted it, even welcomed it. I don't think I should have come out here, but… when I saw you I was compelled to. I couldn't believe my aunt over my cousin."

Harry reached out, shocking him as he touched his cheek looking near the verge of tears as he felt it – his life. "I think you will be OK in the end, just like me. I don't think death can really be the end, but maybe another beginning. You… you have Destinies blessing, I'm sure. There has to be more to the world – to existence."

Charles smiled and took Harry's hand and surprisingly kissed it making him blush fiercely. "Thank you Harry, I'm not sure why, but I feel more at ease now," he said holding Harry's fingers loosely. "I always did want a little brother, but now it feels sad to think of how he would have felt… how you feel."

"I can be death or life I think," he replied before nearly jumping as he saw the figure behind Charles. It was a shapely female figure wearing tight dark flowing purple that was like wisps of clouds. She wore a hood up over her face, but he could see the tribal style markings glowing slightly with a pale blue. Her eyes were a soft red, not foreboding, but not comforting, as if she had seen death so much that the cycle couldn't bother her any longer.

Charles looked back, and his cousin looked to see what Harry was looking at but he knew neither of them could see her. She was leaning up against the far fence with her slender arms folded below her sizable chest. He half expected a companion to be with her, but she was alone. He wondered whether that was how Death existed, always alone, and wondered about Life; wouldn't they go hand in hand?

She looked straight into Harry's eyes with hers glowing slightly within the dark of her hood. He felt an odd sensation of pity and sadness rolled into one before she held up 2 fingers in a gentle motion with a small nod of her head, and Harry blinked, and she was gone, but he understood.

"Charles, quick, our mums are coming!" the girl quickly called out with tears bubbling in her eyes. "You know they'll be angry if they see you talking with Harry!"

"B-Big Brother…!" Harry said as he patted Charles's hands on the fence. "You have two weeks, so enjoy them with your family and cousin, then Death will come for you personally, but I think she is nicer than you might think. Now hurry before someone see's you or I'll come back to this moment in time and kick your butt."

They paused and looked round before laughing as no older Harry turned up. Then Charles surprised him with a quick hug over the fence before smiling with a nod he rushed off to join his cousin.

Charles's cousin gave Harry a watery smile of appreciation before hurriedly helping him in through the back door, fussing all over him. Harry turned when he sensed her again. Death. She was standing behind him, hidden away within her robes watching him. He looked into her eyes as they glowed faintly but otherwise couldn't make out her face.

"Voldemort cheated you?" he asked as he just knew what she wanted. "Don't worry Death!" he said with a smile that brightened the gloomy feeling she eluded. "I'll put him down, and make sure every other Voldemort that turned out like him is sent on too."

She nodded and breezed away, blowing away in a soft swirl of purples and blacks.

It had happened. Charles passed away peacefully in his sleep two weeks later. He had only known so soon because Death had stopped by. He wasn't sure why she felt the need, but she gave him the bad news before leaving.

He hated to know that the Dursley's were getting dressed up the next week for Charles's funeral. They didn't know him, and he wouldn't have wanted them there. They were dishonouring a wizard who had more honour than any other from his point of view. They hated anything magical, and if they found out they would have been spitting on his grave and raging at his parents.

Harry had been ordered to stay in the garden, and not do anything freakish. That was when Death had turned up again. She looked at him with something akin to sadness before giving him a nod and clicking her small purple tinted fingers.

He looked down at himself to see the straight black suit on himself. It was neat and tidy, fitting perfectly over his small frame. It was marvelous. Then Death was next to him. She took his hand in hers and they were gone.

Harry reappeared in a cemetery, alone. Death had left him, but he hadn't expected her to stay. Looking around he watched the small coffin as it was lowered into the hole in the ground. The small blonde girl was watching disconnected. Harry ignored all of the shocked whispers as he had appeared out of nowhere. She had just looked up at him and smiled with tears in her eyes.

He stood next to her, and she slid her small hand into his before hugging onto his arm. He didn't know what he could do to support her but let her be. No one moved or tried to intervene as they watched the first lashing of dirt hit the coffin.

Harry smiled as he kissed the blonde girls forehead and she let go as he turned to the 'mourners'. Most of them were glaring at him, and he returned it full force. "You're all pathetic!" he couldn't help but say. "Under the influence of magic most of you hate me!" he said but he noticed a few people didn't look surprised by his words as they were likely from the magical world.

"It's time for me to leave!" he continued as he felt it deep within his being. "But remember this… especially the Dursley filth who have beat and abused me most of my life! I will be back, and my vengeance will be slow and painful. And to the mage in attendance, I am Harry Potter, and this is what Dumbledore would do with me!" he said as the spell wore off his old rags returned like gold dust floating in the breeze.

It amused him to pick out the mage from the muggles as they watched in horror as their savior burst away in an implosion of white energy. It was an empty sensation that lasted only a moment before he regained himself and staggered.

He then toppled over and got a face full of sandy dirt. The young mage looked through blurry eyes around himself, blinking rapidly his eyes began to focus. It was early evening as the sun had began to set and he hoped he wasn't on Mars, but then he could breath, but that might have been one of his godly powers to breath where normal people couldn't.

However, looking around he was in a mountainous region of… somewhere with dirt, tuffs of grass and reddish sand on the ground. He could smell salt water in the air and looked over towards the horizon. He could see the deep blue ocean several miles away pooling out endlessly. It was the first time he had ever seen the ocean before. It would be nice to get to visit sometime in the future.

Looking around he could see there were a few small trees around him with some weird fruit hanging from them. He could see further once he pulled himself up to a small village standing in the middle of nowhere, near a lake, and he was far enough that he could see the whole place.

He stood up straight, shaking his head clear when a low menacing growl made him wheel round in his tracks. Standing in front of him on all four large paws with huge claws was a monster wolf with dark brown fur and large bronze teeth. It had huge claws, and surprisingly pointed bronze horns running down its spine from the tip of its head to the tip of its tail.

Harry gulped as he stared, l petrified of the beast. He almost, not quite wished he was back at the funeral. He would have thought wolves were dangerous without the horns and claws. Then it charged. It roared its hunger as its claws gripped into the ground during its movements, steadying its pounce.

Harry put his right arm out to defend himself. The wolf creature was at least five times his size. It grabbed his protective arm in its monumental teeth crushing his bones and piercing his skin. His blood splattered from his open flesh as he cried out in pain.

Harry cried out, whimpering as the creature managed to throw him. He crashed into a large pile of rocks hitting his head, blood trickled slowly. He was barely able to stay awake. He struggled to look up into the fierce creature's hungry yellow eyes. It slowly prowled towards him. He closed his eyes and readied himself for the worst.

"Firaga…-!"

Harry suddenly heard that one word. He grimaced as the wolf started roaring in pain, yelping in agony. He opened his tired eyes as the monster was engulfed in a blazing inferno of flames, reds, yellows, and whites with tints of orange. Its ear splitting screeching only lasted a few moments before it collapsed to the ground; dead, a burnt husk of flesh.

Harry looked up through his groggy with heavy eyelids. The only thing he truly wanted to do was sleep now. His head was pounding and his crushed arm stung with a previously unknown intensity, protesting his wakefulness.

He saw a man who looked to be in his early fifties. He was at least 6 foot tall with short straight brown hair with flecks of grey. He had blue eyes and the weirdest clothes Harry has ever seen. His top had no sleeves, and he wore a strange gauntlet on his left forearm with five gems in it.

He could barely make out one of the gems was glowing faintly before it went silent. In the man's right hand he saw a large Double Edged sword; one blade was touching the ground while the other pointed up a few inches taller than him.

Harry saw the man looking down at him as he collapsed, still looking up. He looked concerned. He was with a teenage girl. She had long brown hair that hung below her shoulder blades, tied back into a ponytail. Her deep blue eyes were like the mans. She looked to be around 14 or 15 years old. She wore weird armoured clothes. She was very pretty. She had weapons - two long daggers were sheaved on either side of her hips.

The girl finally ran to Harry and knelt down beside him, worry etched all over her pretty face. "It's okay, kid," she said trying to reassure herself as much as him. "You're going to be okay now; we'll take care of you, so don't worry."

Harry felt comforted as she gently turned him over onto his back and stroked his cheek comfortingly. It was then that he let the darkness take hold of him as he finally passed out, and knew no more, but one thing, Death being absent was a good thing for him at that moment.

_**to be continued…**_


	3. In Reality I'm Home

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, or any Anime, Books, TV Shows, Movies, or Video Games I may crossover into this multi-world Harry Potter fanfiction!_

**Broken Universe**

**Chapter III**

**In Reality I'm Home**

Harry was lying on something comfortably soft. It felt like it could have been a bed, and most certainly was. He hadn't felt so comfortable while sleeping before because his discomfort had always got the Dursley's smiling their widest. He still couldn't get how anyone could hate any innocent kid like they did, just because he was magic, and from what he got from his dream, he wasn't even a wizard in the same sense that they hated, but rather something of a God of Heroes, if that was the correct term.

He couldn't tell yet what his title would mean to his future, but here he was, in a new situation, and he was near certain a new world. He had to calm his beating heart or these people might notice that he was awake, and he wasn't sure he was ready for all of the questions quite then. He only knew that he would have to wing it, and hope that they bought any mistruths he would have to tell to protect himself.

He felt groggy as he had just returned to consciousness. He was used to feigning unconsciousness with the Dursley's so he knew not to screw up his eyes. He held back his shivers, as he remembered the wolf-thing vividly. His arm is still aching from where he was bitten. It reminded him of his uncle's sister and her dog, the way she set it on him to amuse herself.

Though, the thought of her favourite dog Ripper meeting the wolf thing, and the fear it would feel. It lightened his feelings. He liked dogs, but watching that vicious little thing being torn apart would be something incredible to see.

The wound around his arm felt better, numb, and wrapped. He had wrapped his own wounds from the Dursely's enough to know when he felt bandages. That left him feeling safe as an enemy doesn't wrap a person in a comfortable bed, and wrap their wounds.

He felt something warm surround him a second later, as if being embraced by light. It accompanied a man's soothing words, and when it stopped it went cool, and felt better than he thought it should. It must have been some kind of magic from this world. It made him relax into the bed, and he felt the numb ache in his arm sooth further.

Harry could feel someone was holding his other hand. He knew he was completely naked under the covers, and held back from blushing as much as he could. He felt the soft fingers caressing his skin in a gentle and kind manner that put him at ease. The movements of the small soft fingers made him feel relaxed and calm, at ease with the foreign situation. He realised with such soft hands that it must be a girl. Her other hand was gently caressing his hair.

"Is he going to be okay, Doctor?" she asks anxiously.

Harry almost started as he had heard that voice before. She was the girl that found him outside with that man. They rescued him. The man had used some incredible magic. He could only wish that he could use magic like that, but he would have to wait for now and see what happens in the near future, which in many ways was his domain.

"Yes," he agreed, startling Harry some more with his calm and kind older voice. "He should be perfectly fine Promathia-san!" he agreed kindly. "My wife will see that he gets his medications, but he is doing well now. It is odd though, how his body has adapted so well to my healing magic. Two Curaga and his body seems to have started self repairing all of the damage it had suffered over the years, not just the bite-."

He paused, making a soft humming noise in thought before he continued. "His arm will be perfectly fine. As well as the rest of him by all accounts," he said with a click of his tongue. "You can remove the bandages tomorrow. I'm sure my wife will be happy to do that for you, but. It's the malnutrition that worries me. If I ever meet his parents or guardians!" he growled out, leaving the threat unsaid, but another man grunted in agreement and the girl tightened her grip slightly in Harry's hand, showing her support for Dursley hunting.

"Then leaving a child out in the wilderness with all of the monsters that could possibly eat him!" he continued. He sounded as if he was holding in his anger. "Well, other than a mild concussion, everything is going well. He should be fine in a week or so, and the way his body reacts so well to magic, I would say that everything will work out brilliantly!"

The girl sighed in relief as the other man spoke up. "Well, thank you, Doctor," he said, and Harry knew he was the man who saved him. He was the man with the cool magical powers. "It's good to know the lads going to be fine. Though what he was doing out there, I fear only he can tell us. He's not from this village. The nearest town is over two hundred and fifty miles from us."

"Yes," the doctor replied thoughtfully. "What do you intend to do with him?"

"I'm not sure what we can do yet," the other replied. "I'll have to wait and hear his story before making a decision… but as you said before. His body has taken many beatings in the past and… if not for this affinity to accepting magic he would have a lot of work to get through to get up to the proper standard for a boy of his age."

"He should be perfectly fine. Just make sure to give him his medication regularly," the Doctor agreed. "As long as you keep him on those potions for the next few weeks…" he said before trailing off and continuing. "I would think once the kid is awake… a nice large meal would be an idea to start with. I doubt this kid has ever had his fill of anything, and by the look of some of the calluses on his hands and feet, he was worked beyond what he got, and then some."

The other man growled and Harry had to fight not to move as the girl kissed his forehead as if trying to make things better. "Whoever his guardians are…! Were…! If I ever find out…!" the man trailed of, and it sounded like he hit something in his anger.

"Yes, well," the doctor said sounding uncomfortable. "I have to return to my clinic now. My wife will be around tomorrow with his medication, and she will give him a checkup. Just one more thing about this boy…" he said and paused.

"Yes?"

"I… I don't know whether I should say anything, but-," he stopped for a moment. "That child isn't from around here. He has no traces of radiation coming from this planet on him. He is human, but he has no trace of his world on him apart from that bite he received. His affinity to magic is not normal."

"A Shinra experiment?" he asked in concern.

"Doubtful," he replied. "If he were he would have traces of this world on him, and wouldn't have been starved. They would have wanted him to have the energy for their 'tests'. There's something different about this boy, and I think, maybe it was destiny that you found him. He is something else entirely, so take care of him."

"Of course!" he replied without any thought. "That goes without saying. He's just a child and needs to be looked after. Well, let me lead you to the door Doc, and thank you very much for the house call."

"It was my pleasure," he replied as they headed to the door and Harry heard it close behind them.

Harry wasn't sure what he could do about what he heard except to play dumb, or memory loss. That seemed plausible as he did hit his head, but they would expect to find out eventually if he would be staying with them.

Harry could still feel the girl stroking his hair and gently caressing the back of his hand with her thumb. He thought that it was probably a good time to open his eyes. He knew he could not pretend to be resting forever, no matter how comforting her caresses were. And no matter how comfortable the bed was, and how soft his blankets.

He slowly cracked his eyes open and saw that he was in a dimly lit bed room with just a small bed that he was laying on with a set of draws next to it. He looked at the girl and saw she had noticed his eyes were open, and beamed at him as if he was the only boy in the world right then. He gave her a weak, sheepish smile as he didn't know what else he could do.

She let out a sigh of relief. "You're finally awake," she said gratefully. "We thought you were going to die or something. I'm Satomi Promathia by the way… so, umm, what's your name?" she asked, excited and bubbly. It was cute and sweet the way she looked at him with such gentle blue eyes that lit up with delight as she looked at him.

Harry opened his mouth to tell her when he thought better of it. He had almost told her the truth straight out. He wouldn't do that straight away. It was foolish, and dangerous considering his powers. If anyone found out what he was before he was powerful enough to protect himself they could try to use his powers for themselves. The Dursley's weren't the only self-centred pieces of turd in any universe, but whereas they hate his powers, others would covet them.

"I-I-I… umm…-," he stuttered out while making sure his emerald green eyes were wide and baffled. He had learnt a lot over the years about lying, and acting, just to get out of any kind of beating. "I-I should know that, shouldn't I… I mean… I have a name, don't I Miss. Satomi…?" he asked, putting on a worried look, and pretended that he was moments away from panicking.

"It's okay, sweetie. Its okay!" she was quick to sooth him with a smile, stroking his hair in a loving way. She leaned down and nuzzled his cheek with a kiss before pulling back with a smile while his cheeks went crimson with embarrassment.

"We'll figure something out, okay," she said as she continued playing with his hair. "Everything will be perfectly fine. I'm sure you'll remember in good time. You bumped your head, silly."

"O-okay," he said quietly as he felt his heart pounding painfully in his chest as he could almost feel her kindness, and, love for him, and she didn't know him, and it made him feel bad lying to her, but he had to protect himself first. His powers were dangerous, and somebody else trying to control him and his powers could destroy a world, or worse.

"Glad to see you've finally woken up," the man interrupted as he had returned into the room with a wide smile. "I'm Orphieus Promathia, Satomi's father… it's nice to meet you…" he said with a gentle air to his demeanuor.

"I think he doesn't know his name!" Satomi was quick to say as the boy looked close to panicking as her father paused to hear his name.

Orphieus frowned as he crouched down by the bed, placing on a careful smile. "So… what do you remember?" he asked gently.

Harry felt himself blushing as he thought hard. "T-that wolf dog thing!" he quickly said, panicked as he looked around but there were no dogs lot alone a wolf monster. "I was like… I don't know, and then this thing attacked me, and bit me, and you both came and rescued me, and now I'm here!"

"Wolf!" the man muttered rolling the unfamiliar word around on his tongue before looking to the boy, smiling. "That was a pretty vicious hornback scavage," he told him, smiling. "We were hunting that one as he had gotten so close to the village. You were very lucky we were."

"So… you still can't remember your name?" Satomi asked while her father was lost in thought. Harry shook his head, but that didn't dampen her smile. "Then I suppose, as a smart family we should find you a name to use. You know like a taken name… a name you can borrow, or use or something. You never know, you might like it better when you remember your real name."

Harry smiled at her. It was only small, but it relayed his appreciation as he thought of one. It came to him after a few moments. It was a pun on his powers. It was a play on who he was, with the time element to his being.

"C-Chrono!" he said, blushing brighter as they looked at him, expecting a reason. He shrugged sheepishly. "It just came to me, like… like it was there, waiting for me to take it, you know. It's strange for me to explain. I'm sorry!"

"That's okay, Chrono!" Satomi said, rolling the name on her tongue, testing it out. "I think it's a nice name, so how old are you?"

Harry sat up sharp, keeping the covers over his lap. He wanted to make the act look good. "I'm ten! I think…" he said with a confused look in his eyes. "It was my birthday and… I can't remember what happened… no… my friend died too young, and… 'they' went to 'grieve'!" he hissed out, angry, and he didn't need to fake anger. "They wouldn't let me go to the funeral, and then, I was there, and after I was being attacked by the wolf-thing!"

He tried to give some information, but nowhere near enough that they could even begin to piece the truth together. "I… I don't know what happened before than!" he said looking down at his lap while Satomi pulled him into her arms, cuddling him. He stiffened at the touch at first before he melted into her arms, content and warm.

"Don't worry little brother!" Satomi said with a soft kiss to his temple. "You'll be safe here with us," she said. He felt a fuzzy feeling in his chest as he was snuggled to her breasts, comforted, and comfortable, realising he could get used to that treatment. "Happy Birthday, Chrono!" she chimed. "We'll have to make you a nice birthday dinner then, right dad?!"

"Of course, Chrono," he agreed, smiling as his daughter cuddled the boy to her and he had melted, never having that kind of treatment before. "I'll get sorted as Satomi has a lack of cooking talent!" he said with a smirk.

"Dad!" she whined. "I so too can cook…" she argued, but trailed to a stop at his look. "Well, okay, I can at least help!" she said with a sigh, but smiled widely as Harry couldn't help himself and giggled.

"Well, I'll get on that then!" he said with a grin of his own before leaving them alone where Satomi let Harry go and hopped up from the bed where she had sat up next to him.

"Okay then, umm," she looked down at the small boy, confused. "Err… do you need me to help you get dressed or can you handle that yourself. I've never had a little brother before. Dad made me take your clothes off, but then you weren't in any state to do it yourself."

Harry was blushing brightly as she gestured the chest of draws where some clothes were neatly folded with a pair of brown walking boots. He had never had clothes that looked like that would actually fit before, and his eyes widened.

"I measured you when dad took the doctor to the lounge for a cup of tea," she said sheepishly. "It wasn't easy while you were out cold."

"T-thanks," he replied embarrassedly. "I-I can get dressed m-myself thanks Satomi."

"Don't be silly, it's Satomi-nee-chan now!" she said and rolled her eyes as he looked confused. "It means big sister, Chrono-kun!"

He sighed, as he supposed he would get used to those little extras. He already realised that he wasn't speaking English anymore. It must have been another one of his abilities. It was a built in translator or something, but then he supposed there was probably magical translation spells anyway, so it wasn't far-fetched.

"Umm… okay, Satomi-nee-chan!" he said, smiling as she looked so bright and happy to hear him say it. She turned to the door when he called her. "N-Nee-chan!" he said and she turned back, smiling at him. He bowed his head slightly. "Thank you for being so nice to me!" he said, and his cheeks were flaming red.

She laughed, shaking her head and leaned down kissing his cheek. "You're welcome, Chrono-kun," she whispered to him giving him a slight hug before she left him in the room and hurried out, closing the door behind her.

Harry smiled widely as he watched the door for a few moments. He had never had the opportunity to feel so light and happy before in his life, but now he had everything he could have imagined. He had a place to stay away from the Dursley's and his very own big sister. It was more than he ever had, and he would have to look after her like a good little brother.

He pulled his covers off and slid round to sit on the bed. He could already see he had some colour to his skin rather than the pasty white it used to be, and he would swear he looked a tiny bit taller. He jumped from the bed and wobbled a bit, holding his bandaged arm he realised it still stung to move it too much.

Looking over the clothes left to him he grinned as he pulled down some black boxer shorts. They were brand new, still in a packet of three. He pulled a pair out and pulled them over his butt and 'thing', keeping them comfortable and cozy against the soft cotton. Then he found a fresh packet of white socks and pulled out a pair, sat on his bed and pulled them on.

The socks were soft and comfortable, and he had always wondered what he could be missing. He found a pair of dark beige cargo trousers that were a little baggy and pulled them on. He liked the look and feel of them, and he supposed that extra pockets on the legs were a good idea. They came with a brown belt that he pulled on to keep his trousers from falling down.

Then he had a brand new white tee shirt that slipped over his body perfectly. It felt nice, soft and cool over his body. His boots slid onto his feet. They were comfortable, and made for walking. They were a dark brown and had some good grip.

There was a mirror in the room in the corner, and he looked in it at himself. He smiled as he brushed his hair back. It was a dark black, and messed into nice nests of spikes that looked like they were made like that on purpose. His scar was almost non-noticeable, and looked as if it was completely healing over, so in a few weeks it would be gone.

He looked out of the window as the blue curtains were open. He could see a small patch of grass with a small fence around where he could see beyond to the street. It was a dusty stone path with some other houses and a place that looked like the local supermarket. It was quant and old, built into a cottage with a wooden sign above the door.

There were small trees and kids playing ball outside while their parents sat outside chatting, or reading the local newspaper. It was the ideal place to enjoy his new freedom, and he was sure his new sister would love to show him around when they had time. Preferably after a nice meal that he was sure would be more than he had ever eaten before, and it would be special for his birthday.

He felt good as he took some deep breaths of the hot mountain air. The sun was shining brightly, and he was on a new world with a new family. He liked them more than his previous as he knew he was going to have a better time on the new earth.

Leaving the room he closed the door behind him and moved through the hall. He walked, but didn't know where to go as all of the doors were closed. He chose the door at the end as that seemed like the obvious place. However, obvious on this planet didn't seem like the right choice as his emerald eyes widened as they connected with wide blue eyes among other things.

Satomi was naked, sitting on her bed pulling on a fresh pair of panties. She had paused in a position where her legs were open and she was giving him a show he thought he was too young to appreciate. It took her a minute or so before an amused smile lit her lips and she giggled while rolling her eyes at him.

She shook her head as she stood up, pulling her panties up onto her bottom. "Chromo!" she playfully reprimanded. "You should knock before you enter a girl's room, and then you should wait to be called in," she said, not even trying to hide herself as she pulled on her clean bra. Harry could only stare at her in some form of shock as she was the first girl he had ever seen naked and she was so beautiful.

He just stared as she pulled on her skirt, top and shoes while she just let him, not minding in the least as he was now her little brother, and only 10. After she had finished dressing she walked over to him, smiling, and taking his hand.

"You should think yourself lucky Chrono!" she said, giggling as he blinked his eyes free, blushing bright as she led him from her room. "If dad did that I would have killed him, but you're so cute, so I don't mind," she told him laughing as his cheeks lit up more and she opened a side door onto a landing, which led down a flight of stairs into a large dinning lounge combination with food already on the table, ready to be eaten.

"I hope you're hungry, Chrono!?" Orphieus said as he bought in a large bowl full of what looked like mash potatoes while Satomi sat him down and sat next to him while the father sat opposite, smiling widely as he and Satomi loaded up their plates with what they wanted.

"Don't be shy now Chrono!" Satomi said, smiling as she helped dish him out enough food. "You'll need a lot of strength living here. You'll have to learn a trade, and since our trade is monster hunting. That will be what we'll teach you."

"R-really?" he asked hopefully as he swallowed some smooth mash.

"Of course…!" Orphieus was fast to agree. "It isn't the most respected career path, but it's better than letting any monster destroy the town and kill everybody."

Harry smiled a little as he thought about it, looking at everything he had to eat. The Dursley's would scream thief even if he had a quarter of what was on his plate even though he would have made the food, and did most of the chores. Now he was going to be taught how to fight monsters. He just hoped that lessons in magic were included.

"How did you kill that monster?" Harry asked after several minutes of eating in silence, and nearly everything was gone from his plate, and he had eaten some cake for the first time. It was delicious.

"Well," he replied as he lifted his left sleeve to reveal a silver coloured gauntlet. Harry saw the same silver metal on him when he saved his life from the wolf thing. It had 5 small gems within it. Three of the gems were green while one was red, and the last was blue. They each had a sheen to them, and Harry could actually feel the power drifting to him from them.

"These gems," Orphieus continued with a smile as he admired them. "They are called, materia. Different ones can control different elements. Or they'll just have different powers or abilities, but you have to master and practice with them and the level of those masteries will increase, making them stronger. The better you get the more advanced the spell-type you can use. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "So do the different colours do different things?" he asked eager for new knowledge of these magic gems.

Orphieus chuckled while nodding his head. "Yes, very clever. The green ones are attack and curative magic. The blue are support magic… they assist the power of your other materia. Then the red are summons… this one," he said as he indicated his red stone. "Is Bahamut… he's a huge, powerful dragon. We are also lucky to have a Phoenix materia that Satomi uses." He chuckled as Satomi showed Chrono her bracelet eagerly. It only had three slots, but all were occupied with materia. Two of hers were green, and Harry understood that the red one with them must have been the summons Phoenix.

"Don't forget we have Leviathan too, dad," Satomi piped in, making her father smile while shaking his head at her eagerness to show off.

"Of course," he agreed, chuckling. "There's also the Leviathans materia," he said as he pulled out a five-piece forearm gauntlet similar to his; only instead of silver, it was white gold. He slid it over to Harry for him to see it better. It had five gems within, one of them was yellow, which was new to him; another was one blue; one red, and the last two were green.

"Umm… what does the yellow stone do?" he asked as his fingers delicately touched it. It was exciting to learn about any kind of magic, especially something he had never known about before, and even more because it sounded so useful, and he had seen how destructive it could be. He could blow up the Dursley's if he ever saw them again, which he would, if for nothing more than to blow them up.

Orphieus smiled. "It's called command materia. The one in your gauntlet is called sense materia. It will help you evade monsters, or find them. It can also help you determine what the monster can do, and what its weaknesses are. Satomi has one in one of her daggers, and I have one in my double edge."

Harry nodded in thought before double taking and looking up to see them smiling at him smugly. "Mine?" he asked, baffled, even though he shouldn't be too surprised if he was going to hunt monsters he would need some magical gems to blow monsters up with. "Y-you mean that I can keep this one, and learn how to blow up the mean wolf things?" he asked, feeling rather childish for once.

"It is customary for the birthday boy to receive presents on their birthday!" he agreed, smirking. "So this is from me and Satomi. Happy Birthday, Son!" he said while Harry looked overly excited while Satomi carefully slid the gauntlet onto Harry's right forearm. He thought it wouldn't fit for a moment when it shrank down to fit snugly to his arm.

"Everything is going to be awesome around here with you, Chrono-kun!" Satomi chimed out hugging Harry to her side, embarrassing him further than ever before, and he couldn't have been happier.

_**to be continued…**_


	4. Time is Calling

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, or any Anime, Books, TV Shows, Movies, or Video Games I may crossover into this multi-world Harry Potter fanfiction!_

**Broken Universe**

**Chapter IV**

**Time is Calling**

Over the next three years, Harry Potter as Chrono Promathia learnt everything he could about this strange new world and his materia. He leant how to use all ranges of weapons but he did favour the standard sword. His body had become leaner, and built for speed over pure strength. He soaked up information like a sponge, and then used that in a practical sense.

It was amazing how fast he picked up summoning magic using his materia. He trained to try cultivating his magic from fire to lightning. Then he had even tried with Leviathan, going down to the beach where he learnt to swim and enjoy himself while training.

His new father had wanted him to learn to use the double-edge like him, and his sister wanted him to learn to use daggers like her, but he wasn't into either really. He felt the daggers were too light and he wasn't much for twin blades. Twin blades meant that he had to defend with one when he would have preferred a shield or to dodge, and use his free hand if needed to block or counter with magic.

Then the double-edge was too heavy for his liking. It was heavy enough that it worked as a good shield but dodging was barely an option, and that wouldn't be productive if he were to face a monster. People would be cautious, but monsters wouldn't know the risk and charge in. HHe wasn't built for that kind of combat.

Harry was no longer rutty and underfed. Most of his scars from his previous life had healed over and faded to near nothing, and even the scar on his forehead was a tiny thin line that was easily over looked, more so as he got older. He had his hair neatly trimmed and edged forward, running a small cliff over his forehead in a small nest of spikes running in all directions.

He liked to wear light colours over dark as they tended to make him look less conspicuous over the all black look he could go for. He dressed as neat as a hunter could, and got on fairly well with the other villagers. He was even made to do a day a week at the small school in the village, which was annoying as most of the kids were either older than him or much younger.

Life on the new world had been good in other ways too. He was no longer the shortest boy his age group, and his muscles were nicely defined in his body. Then he got to do what he wanted with his life, and wasn't forced to do chores alone. He and his new family shared the housekeeping, but still kept Satomi away from the kitchen as she seemed to have a knack for not being able to toast bread without setting cereal on fire, which was an awing feat that Harry still couldn't figure out.

Harry now laughed a lot and learnt to joke around and slack off with his sisters' encouragement. He loved having a big sister to look out for him. She was special to him, and he loved her. She looked after him, and he looked after her, and together with their father they were a happy well rounded family of monster hunters.

Though, Harry hadn't been on too many hunts yet, just ridding the village of some troublesome lower level beasts that were easily handled. He was hoping to get to face something more fearsome after his 13th Birthday Party. Well, it wasn't much of a party; just a family get together with cake and a good meal, so it was even better than a party.

Harry didn't get on too well with the other kids so it was their loss as far as he was concerned because cake was yummy! That's not to mention the delicious food he'll get to taste from all of his favourites, and he would say he couldn't wait. However, he had decided that it was wrong to keep his family in the dark about who he was any longer, so opted to tell them.

He felt safer now he had had plenty of time to practice his time manipulation powers. He was getting pretty good, except they exhausted him mush too fast. He would need plenty more practice to get any good in the long run. Travelling through time and space didn't seem to do much to him from him memory of travelling to his new world, but it was stopping, rewinding, and fast forwarding that put him to bed early.

His family trusted him so he had to trust them was what he told himself over and over while taking deep breaths to steady his resolve as he entered the dining room, where his 17 year old sister sat at the table waiting with their father opposite.

They started singing Happy Birthday very off-key as soon as he entered with a large birthday cake taking up the centre of the table with 13 lit candles. He couldn't keep from smiling as he walked over and sat next to his sister, taking a deep breath he blew the candles out. It was always nice to know; even this earth had some things the same, even though it was only since he had come to this new world he had the chance to blow out candles and make Birthday wishes.

They laughed together, smiling and dished out their meals before getting down to the important part of eating cake. He smiled as it was vanilla and chocolate. He always thought of Death on his Birthday, especially while eating cake. It wasn't technically his real Birthday, as that was 3 weeks before, but it was close enough to his reckoning.

He thought of Death because it was the anniversary that she gave him a slight helping nudge towards his destiny, and because he wished she would come and hang out, enjoy some cake with him. She always looked so depressed; it made him feel bad that she was all alone. He hadn't seen her in so long; he didn't believe that this world was in her territory.

Harry sighed as he had his fill of cake and smiled. It was always tasty and fluffy. However, now he couldn't think of Death or cake, no matter how much he might like either – well not dead death, but Death, the Goddess of Death from his reality. He mildly wondered whether she had more than one reality under her belt. It would explain why she was so depressed looking when they met, but then she did have to encounter the Dursley's so who wouldn't feel bad.

He had to reprimand himself because he had let his mind wonder what Death thought and felt again, and he barely knew her and was just putting off what he had to do. He had something more important to do than that he internally reminded himself before he was startled as a long thin wooden case was slid into place where his delicious cake had been a short time before. He looked up to see his father grinning smugly as he saw it was from him.

"Happy Birthday Chrono!" he said looking like a big kid himself.

Harry smiled sheepishly as he looked it over and found a latch. He flicked it open and carefully pulled the box open. His jaw dropped open in awe. It was a long silver bladed sword. The blade was straight and shaped to cut with from both sides with a slight angle tipped to one side. It had a small thin gap running through its centre with matte white hinged levers at the guard, and the same white halfway down each blade, on the flat edges, not quite reaching the blades.

The swords handle was cut perfectly from some powerful white bone wrapped in even whiter leather for comfort of use. Then the hand guard was silver at straight angles of twin strips around four edges, two along the blades shorter than those at the sides.

Then the hand guards had sparkling crystal sections missing at the right size for gems. And then two more right above the guards, and one in the tip of the handle. It was in a half sectioned scabbard that would wrap around his waist, attaching to any belt he was wearing while hanging off his hips.

"I know you said that you loved that type of sword but it was a big cumbersome to carry!" Orphieus said, grinning while Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Well, I got thinking, and with the weapon smiths help we came up with something after a lot of trial and error. The scabbard is fit to hold it at full length, and half. I got it for a good price as it gave the local weapon smith an idea for a huge sword or something that carried several other swords."

Harry smiled as he picked it up. It would have been annoyingly long on him as it was built for an adult to wield. He pulled it from the scabbard and then with a motion he felt the magic and frowned as the sword slid up into two sections like a two pronged fork, only double layered, but in one fluid motion slid round so four blades lay flat like a long twin bladed cleaver-dagger.

He admired it as he stood up. It now pointed at the dead centre. It still held a remarkable beauty, danger, and elegance to it. He slid it into his scabbard and tied that loosely to his waist on his back. He looked himself over, grinning.

"Weapons that fold like that aren't too unusual I suppose," Harry said as he thought of other worlds, not to mention all of the guns and other dangerous things that his new world had that were easily concealed.

"You'll just need some extra materia for your sword now!" Satomi chimed in as she placed a small wrapped box in front of him.

He sat back down, adjusting his new blade accordingly before tearing open the birthday paper, and finding a carved wooden box. "I made it myself," she said smugly. "But look inside!" she chimed out cheerfully.

Harry frowned as he slid open a latch and his mouth dropped open as there were seven new materia inside, including a red one. "Shiva!" she said proudly as he picked up the red gem. "I found her, and figured you could use a summons that won't complain if you summon her away from a large body of water," she said when he quickly pulled his blade from his back, and Shiva's gem locked into black in the tip of the handle.

"Aero!" he mumbled as he added a green gem to the hand guard. "Then Ultima, that is awesome, and Blizzard, and Cure," he said putting in the other green gems, then the last two spots took Break, and Bind, fitting nicely before the blade was back on his back. "So, how do I look?" he asked as he stood, and he was wearing a short sleeved tee-shirt his other five gems were also on display on his right forearm.

"Menacing…!" Satomi said with a cheeky grin.

"Anyway, Dad, the sword has magic?" he said and asked, curious.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Yes, we used a little materia shard and melted it down into the handle and hinges to control it. It was quite the smart idea of mine. It also make the hinges that much stronger so they won't come undone."

"Thanks!" Harry replied with a lump in his throat as he took several deep breaths to calm his nerves. "I love you both," he said, fidgeting nervously.

"And we love you too, Chrono-kun!" Orphieus replied, looking at him in concern.

Harry took a few deep breaths as his sister gave him a small hug. "Maybe we should sit down over here," he said, pointing to the couch away from the table, and they both shared a look but nodded and quickly headed to sit together, waiting for Harry to collect his thoughts.

"I know who I am!" he said after a few moments and neither looked surprised, and he honestly didn't expect them too. "I also know what I am," he added and this time they looked interested, curious even so he continued. "I'm… well let's just begin, from the little I know. There are many gods. I think, just from guessing, some of these gods work on multiple worlds or realities, while some are fixed to that world or reality.

"They aren't supreme, unstoppable, deadly, smite everything gods like some people want to believe in. I think most of them just get on with their missions in existence and keep contact with people to a minimum, or even not at all. However, there are some who have to meddle in the affairs of mortals to stop that universe from crumbling, or I suppose for more mundane reasons-."

"And that's what you are?" Satomi interrupted slowly. "You're a god of some kind that has to interfere in the live of mortals?" she asked and he nodded sheepishly as it did sound stupid but he had the powers to prove it. "So, how old are you really?" she asked him, concerned.

"Thirteen!" he replied with a grin as she doubled-took. "Well, I'm kind of new," he said impishly. "I used to live on a different earth in another reality. There, the people have never resorted to robbing the life stream of the planet to create power. If this continues the way it is, this whole world will die, but I don't think it's time to stop that just yet."

"So you are just a kid?" Orphieus asked, interested while Harry nodded. "So… your family hated you…? They mistreat a god, and you're not going to… smite them?"

Harry laughed at that. "Of course I am. They deserve nothing less. But it wasn't my new powers they hated me for. My mother was a witch, my father a wizard, and together they had me before an evil wizard turned up and killed them, trying to kill me, but something happened and his curse was rebound upon him, tearing him from his body, so I guess I have to stop him too as the bad guys never stay down if they can come back.

"Death helped me get free from my 'relatives'," he said, slightly amused at their widened eyes. "Death doesn't have dominance here because of the life stream. In my world she is a goddess. I owe her the evil wizards' soul. He's been cheating her with some kind of magic and she isn't very pleased.

"Anyway, an old man who fears change dumped me with my mother's hateful sister!" he continued, shrugging. "From what I know she hated my mother because she was magic and she wasn't. Some people aren't satisfied with a happy home with a good future. The old man knew how I was treated, but he wanted to stop a prophecy, but now-."

"He set it onto path and wrote himself onto your smite list!" Satomi asked with a cheeky smile while he shrugged and laughed. "So… what is your godly job?" she asked curiously.

"God of Heroes throughout Time, Space, and Reality!" he said with dramatic flair that lightened the mood.

"So you can travel through time?" she asked him eagerly while he nodded.

"Control it too," he said, smirking as he took her hand and all noise seemed to come to an end. She stood up with him while looking around in awe. The clock on the wall had stopped, but more importantly waving her free hand in front of their dad, he had stopped too. Then everything returned, sound, movement, the tick of the clock like a boom of everything coming from nothing.

"Whoa that was cool!" she said, looking to Harry. He was panting slightly but otherwise shaking the feeling of exhaustion away as he hadn't done it for very long.

"How…!" Orphieus said with wide eyes as to him his daughter had blinked from one place to another. "Chrono, you look tired, I guess that must take a lot of power you haven't built up yet," he said in concern as Harry wasn't hiding his tiredness very well.

"I'm fine!" he said quickly. "It was just a little more tiring with someone else. I should also say that I'll have to go back to my world eventually… maybe in a few years. I will have to revert my age, but I think eleven will be perfectly okay, and skip that whole year."

"Then we need to up your training, so that you'll be ready to face your uncertain future head on and come out a winner!" Orphieus replied with a grin as he got up and hugged his son proudly before grabbing the dishes and started clearing the table with a new spring of pride in his step.

It had been four years since Harry had come clean about where he came from and who he was. His training had stepped up to new heights. He was only getting better and better with his magic, natural or materia. It was difficult at times, but he had plenty of time to slack off and learn things normal children would need to for starting a school in a different world.

He was due to head back that day to his world. 7 years away with his new family and training seemed like a good long time in his opinion, and he had holidays to visit until he had finished Hogwarts and smiting his enemies. Then he would be free to head home as much as he liked, though he did mention he could travel time so he could do that anyway.

Harry had only gotten stronger and faster. He waited at the edge of town as his sister and father had arrived to see him off, since he would be gone for a while, it was best that people saw him come and go on his 'adventures' like a normal person.

He was wearing beige cargo trousers with a brown belt with brown walking boots. He was comfortable with a white tee-shirt and a crimson coat hanging to his knees with a black lining and his sword hidden around the back of his waist under his coat without showing any outward signs of being there. He had a necklace around his neck tucked into his tee with some odd silver dog tags attached that Satomi got him a few years back with black rubber around the edges.

There were two tags. The first one had the word time inscribed on one side, and space the other, while the other tag had dark and light. Then they had a clever trick where they crossed and the words changed, one tag: hero and villain, and the other: reality and the void. It was kind of a neat play on who he was, and he would remember her thoughtfulness and love forever.

"You got everything you need?" Orphieus asked with a proud smile as Harry also carried a small brown backpack full of his belongings, as well as a bit of extra gold. He knew his world traded gold, so he did plenty of hunting jobs for gold over cash. He had a few gold tiles in his pockets too, just in case he would need to buy something soon.

"Yeah Dad!" he agreed, rolling his eyes. "I just have to hope that I jump straight to this Diagon Alley place so I can go to the bank to check things out!" he said with a smile when his sobbing 21 year old sister threw herself into his welcoming arms.

He hugged her tightly while she mumbled off things that he shouldn't forget to do, like wash behind his ears, brush his teeth, meet some cute girls, the usual thing that she would babble about while kissing his cheeks and forehead over and over.

"Now be good Nee-chan!" Harry said with a grin as he pried her off, wiping his wet face. "I'll be back for the holidays with lots of awesome storied to entertain you with, I'm sure!"

"Okay!" she agreed, nodding readily. "I'll miss you though!"

"I'll miss you too Nee-chan, Dad!" he said giving them one last hug each before he disappeared, imploding into white energy in a simple swish of sound.

"I'm going to miss him!" Satomi muttered while her dad pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Me too sweetie, me too," he readily agreed with a sigh. "But he'll be home soon enough, and we'll get to hear about what he has been up too."

"Yeah," she said with a small grin. "With Chrono, I can't wait!" she said with a hiccough as she wiped her tears away from her eyes.

_**to be continued… **_


	5. Time for the Homecoming

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, or any Anime, Books, TV Shows, Movies, or Video Games I may crossover into this multi-world Harry Potter fanfiction!_

**Broken Universe**

**Chapter V**

**Time for the Homecoming**

Chrono Promathia as Harry Potter guessed he could use his old name again when he appeared in the middle of a crowded street back on his world. He looked around as people swerved to avoid him to see men, women, and children excitedly hunting around the cobbled stone path of the shopping district. He looked around to see blatant signs of magic so knew he had gotten the right place; he just had to find Gringotts Bank to see whether he does have money or something.

He looked around at the many shops. They had open glass windows, and he had landed next to the ice cream shop, which out of most of the places in his line of sight was nicely kept and clean. It had ice creams of many different flavours and he could barely believe that they actually did cake flavoured ice cream. He would have to try some of that once he had dealt with everything he had to deal with.

The people were odd, wearing robes, some moving as if they weren't wearing clothes underneath, and he looked up as the sun fanned down on them. It was a hot day and if he didn't have things to do he would have removed his coat and bought a cake flavoured ice cream.

At least the people wore different coloured robes, and some of them wore normal clothes under the robes, or didn't wear robes at all as they were wearing shorts and tee shirts, but they were getting some dirty looks form some robe wearers.

He thought about that, and nodded. It must be a wizard thing. His mother had a non-magical family, so it must arise in mortals all the time. Then the wizards and witches who have had it in the family for generations didn't like the first generation or second generation coming along and being different. It was odd as he would have loved some shorts. If he knew how hot it would be that day he would have wore shorts and a tee shirt and put his coat away, but the UK normally wasn't that hot, but then it was summer.

He shrugged that thought off, shaking his head as he could see that the older generations didn't much care for the younger – or something like that – he was sure that not all mage were that arrogant or ignorant. He hoped at least. That would make his mission to save his world and punish its wrong doers all the more difficult.

"Hey moron, watch where you apparate!"

Harry was startled as a burly man with an accent was up in his face, glaring at him. Harry frowned before he realised apparate must be teleport to them, so he apparated out in front of people, startling them, and causing some to nearly fall down. He would have to remember that for further knowledge, and try to apparate to a back alley out of the way or something next time.

"Whoa, sorry, I'm new to it!" he quickly said, hoping the large man would just go away and leave him alone.

"Sorry is not good enough!" he said with a sneer. His teeth were filthy, and he was wearing robes that were too small as they bulged against his bare fat. "I think you owe me compensation, you filthy mud-blood!" he said smugly.

It was an amusing insult Harry thought as he raised his left eyebrow and smiled. "Oh… well okay," he agreed to the man's surprise. "Why don't we step over here," he said leading the man to the window of the ice cream parlor where loads of kids sat eating ice creams with parents.

Harry was walking away from the window a moment later while the huge man slid down it with his head bloodied. He knew he could count on magic for unbreakable glass. The kids inside could only stare in awe, some of the boys grinning in delight, except one fat boy who rushed out to check on his father.

He smiled as it was turning out to be a good day. He beat up a moron who was outclassed and outmatched, and he had arrived in the correct place. He now just had to find the bank. He took a stroll looking through windows of bookshops, and a quidditch store that sold real flying broomsticks. He had to stare at them for a while for it to sink it. They looked awesome. He would have to get himself a broom sometimes so he could fly around everywhere, it beat walking.

Then he came to a wand shop. He thought he might as well walk in and see whether he could buy a wand when his eyes caught something a bit further down. Looking back into the wand shop where some old man hid under an illusion to scare the hell out of new first years, or anyone, when they came in and all of the dirt and grime that covered the shop before changing his mind and walking a little further down.

Harry smiled as he walked a little further down, and entered the newer and spotlessly clean wand shop. It was nice and the wooden floor was spotlessly clean and polished with shelves around him with wands of different colours and materials from woods to plastic, and even fabrics.

The store carried all sorts of extras from little doilies with collectable figures that attach to the end of wands to notepads, pencils, notebooks, pens, backpacks, and holsters for wands of different colours and styles with patterns, some for kids that matched the toy collectables. He wandered around flabbergasted that it was so bright and clean compared to most of what he had seen in the alley.

"E-excuse m-me…?"

He turned to see a blonde girl wearing a name badge on her right breast saying "Wand Gadget Shop" 'Lisa' "Pleased to Help". She looked nervous and he wondered whether the blue eyed girl had ever served a customer before. He would have thought that they would have been crowded with kids to get attachments for their wands, especially the girls as he eyed cute little bunnies and kittens that they would love.

"…can I help you?" she finished, her cheeks tinted red.

"Yep," he agreed with a wide grin. "I'm new in town and looking to buy a new wand. I did check out that place a couple doors down, but the place was filthy, and only had some creepy old man, but here, I get a cute girl serving me, much better!"

"U-umm… thanks," she said blushing deeper than before. "I-it's hard to start a business in the magical world. They're all so caught on the traditional places, even though we're cheaper, and they want to use quills and inkwells even though we have pens. They're crazy," she said with a sad sigh.

Harry frowned as he thought about that. "How about giant colourful signs?" he suggested thoughtfully. "Then for every wand sold give away a free toy to get the kids hooked. Then for every new first year, twenty percent off a new wand holster?! Everybody loves a bargain! Use their acceptance letters like vouchers and keep their names and addresses and then once a month send them a flyer about new toys or special offers."

"And who are you?"

They were interrupted as a busty blonde woman exited from a back room. She was stacked and liked to flaunt it. The girl looked like a smaller version of her so she must have been her mother. Her name tag said her name was 'Lizzy'.

"Chrono Promathia!" he said with a mock bow. "I'm just here to shop, but seems like a waste not to advertise. Trust me on this… maybe you could also send a cute girl like this one out with some discount vouchers to drum up business. I think to make money you need to spend as much as you can; even if you have to take a few hits it would be better than folding to a cesspool like that other wand shop. I would feel humiliated to lose to that dive."

"You're a businessman?" Lizzy asked hopefully. "We could use some proper business advice. It can be hard as most places are inherited and if not they would fill a missing niche, and then the purebloods like to keep dives like Olivander's a float. I thought I would use my warding and rune talent to make something better, but still they go to Olivander's wand shop."

"Nope, but that is common sense!" he said, grinning. "You want people to notice you, and then when the kids come along, most not caring about something new, liking it in fact will force their parents hands, and the cheaper prices and better quality will speak for itself. That other wand shop tries to run just off the income of a wand, which is why it would be dearer because it can't be often that people would buy one, but you can run off other revenues too, so you can sell cheaper, have sales, and because of the differences in wands people will come in for new colours or patterns, and everything."

He smiled as she wrote some things down while he looked around, touching the odd wand before picking one up. It was a black-grey with little imprinted dots running the length with a black leather bound handle. He could feel it swimming with energy and grinned as Lisa had followed him.

She smiled at his look. "Carbon Fibre!" she said brightly. "Lunar Fairy blood stabilised in a solution of mercury core," she said reading the label from where he found it.

"Then I think I'll take it!" he said while she nodded readily and watched him strap on a simple black wand holster upside down on his left forearm. It had a metal plate that ran on the underside of his arm. The wand slid in perfectly.

"Thanks," he said before reading the prices and shrugged as he didn't know what they meant and pulled out two gold tiles and handed then to the wide eyed girl, "and here, a tip for great service with a friendly smile," he finished giving her a small tile for herself.

He gave the blushing girl a wink and quickly exited the shop, back out into the street. He was pleased with his purchase. That was money well spent, even if he was certain he paid over the odds, he didn't mind. They were nice people, and smoking hot, so he felt good doing a nice thing for them both. Though, he felt that was conceited, but he was cool so he didn't care.

It was after a few moments when he realized he should have probably asked one of the girls which way to Gringotts Bank. However, after a quick sweep of the street with his eyes he saw some rich jerks. They were easy to recognize from their turned up noses, sneering faces, and black silk robes done up neatly to show normal people that they weren't wearing clothes under, well he hoped they at least wore underwear. Going commando was okay when wearing trousers, but wearing a 'dress' is a no go.

The man carried a black cane with silver skull head, and had long, lose platinum blonde hair and cold grey eyes while his son had an angled face and his short platinum blonde hair slicked back with grease. They were both pale enough that they had obviously not gotten enough sun, but then he had heard about rich nobles before, breeding in among themselves and coming out with abnormalities, low tolerance to the sun seemed to be top of the list a long with weak bodies, so they marked both boxes.

He shrugged as he walked over to them while the man was dragging the boy from the quidditch shop, and he couldn't help but find the boys indignation amusing.

"Excuse me!" he interrupted them, and he had never seen two people glare so hard that he felt their hate and he had never met them before. "Umm… well, I'm new to the magical world and was wondering whether you could point me towards Gringotts Bank?"

The man sneered harder, turning his nose up. "And what are you supposed to be!?" he demanded with a superiour tone. "A filthy mud-blood, or filthier muggle!?" he continued sneering harder than ever and Harry figured the man practiced in the mirror.

"I don't know what a muggle is!" he replied with a shrug before he realised. "Oh, that must be what you call the rest of the human race because you're a freaking retard!" he said, pumping his right fist into his left palm. "If you must know, though," he continued, ignoring the anger in the man's face. "My mother was a witch born from no magic, but my dad… not too sure actually, but whatever. Insult my mother again and I won't be so nice!"

"Are you threatening me?!" the man demanded, spittle coming from his lips while he held his cane in his left hand, holding the silver skull in his right.

"Say it, don't spray it; were you born in a hovel of spit?!" he asked laughing when suddenly the man drew a wand from his cane but Harry already had his sword in hand. It extended to full length as it touched the man's throat. Harry slammed him into to quidditch shop window and pinned his arms against it while he froze and his son watched in horror.

"Now instead of insulting my mother, I believe you were about to give me directions!" he said coldly as his emerald eyes were nearly alight with power.

"T-the m-marble b-building at the end of the a-alley!" he quickly stuttered out as he felt the sharpness of the blade on his skin and looked into those cold eyes. "G-Gringotts Wizarding Bank!"

His son could only stare, unable to do anything, and many people just walked passed, some even watching with grins, pointing and laughing. It seemed like this man had no friends when a large man charged from behind.

Harry sidestepped and the man crashed into the blonde man, toppling them to the floor and knocking himself out. Harry recognised the large man from earlier. He had been trying to mug him. His son watched in as much shock as the blonde boy as their parents were being toyed with.

"Crabbe you fool!" the blonde man hissed out angrily as he extracted himself and stood up, eying Harry with caution he slid his wand back into his cane as he eyed the oddly made sword. "This isn't a boy you can charge at!" he hissed out before turning to his son. "Let's go Draco!" he said, grabbing his sons arm and pulling him after him.

"Dad!" the boy whined. "Why didn't you teach that mud-blood a lesson…!?"

"Because I don't feel like dying today!" he said, looking straight ahead and not looking back.

Harry's sword folded back, and was soon back in its holster on his back under his coat. He got a few cheers and handshakes from some people who liked to see the 'Malfoy's' put down a few pegs, and looking at 'Crabbe', knocking him out was an extra bonus as his son tried waking him again as blood polled down his head.

Shrugging Harry was happy to head towards the huge marble building at the end of the alley. He could have asked anyone, but the damage with the loser and his son had already been done. He stopped on the steps up to the bank where two wrinkled creatures in golden armour stood either side of the doors with long magical spears.

They stood up straighter when he stopped to scrutinise them. They didn't budge an inch while he watched them, but their eyes watched his every movement. "Goblins," he muttered to himself but they never tried to correct him, and he wouldn't have thought they would.

He waited a few moments more before giving them a nod each of respect before continuing up the steps into the magnificent marble building. It was lined with tall desks with many goblins busy working, and plenty of humans annoying them and being rude.

He sighed, shaking his head before he noticed a new goblin climbing up to a desk and made a gesture for him to step up as he took the 'gone to lunch' sign down, which was written in English and some kind of squiggly writing he took to be goblin, it said 'wait here stupid humans', and he found it amusing.

"Hi!" Harry said with a grin. "I was hoping I could speak with someone about any accounts I might have from my parents, and set up a new account."

"Very well, Mr.…?"

"Promathia, Chrono Promathia!" he answered the goblins question as he wrote some notes down.

"If you would follow me I believe-."

"Oy, boy, out of the way!" interrupted a smug voice.

Harry turned around and glared at the man in the pinstripe suit with his lime green bowler hat. He was a plump man, and he lost every bit of bravado he had before as Harry didn't show any sign of recognition. The man was backed by a large black man and a man with a devil goatee. They were wearing blue robes with law style badges over their chests.

"Can't you see this nice gentleman was dealing with me?" Harry asked, gesturing the goblin, shocking all as he used such polite and respectful, though human terms for the goblin, the goblin more than anyone. "If you have to see someone wait in line like everybody else."

"Now see here!" the man retorted. "I'm the Minister of Magic! I'm very-!"

"Well if you're the minister then I'm sure you'll set a good example and wait your turn!" he said, turning back to the goblin. "Well mate, where were we?" he asked, thinking when a man reached to grab his shoulder. "Dude, touch me and I will knock you out and beat your pathetic minister into a hospital!" he said when she suddenly felt something poking his back and sighed.

He turned his head to see the black man towering over him, but he stopped glaring down as he heard the swish and looked down to see the long silver blade pressed against his crouch. "Can you shoot me before I've cut off your knob?" he asked and he felt the wand slowly leaving his back and he found it amusing as near everyone was watching the show.

"I thought not," he replied with a polite smile. "Now, I'm going to finish up here, leave with my bank teller, and you're going to wait your turn," he said as the Minister saw the blade pointing at him.

"Of-of course, where are my manners!?" he said and Harry's sword swished back, back into his coat when he had to step around a spell that smashed into the goblins desk, shaking it.

Harry raised his left hand, palm out. "Aero!" he hissed and a huge swirl of light green wind picked up and blew all three of the men back, crashing down into the far wall.

"Enough!"

It was a regal looking goblin as the ministers men had been about to get up as Harry had made sure not to hurt them too much. He turned to Harry with a bow while several armed goblins charged in, coming to a stop, spears pointed at the minister and party before the goblin who had been dealing with Harry whispered something to his boss, and the boss turned to the minister.

"Minister Fudge!" he said angrily. "I have told you before, no cutting in line. If someone chooses to let you go first I don't care but I do not take kindly to customers of your low wealth in my bank bullying customers of riches!" he said coolly before looking back to Harry. "If you would follow me, sir!" he said, about to lead the way when Fudge spoke up.

"H-he attacked me and my aurors, with a sword and then magic!" he said snidely. "You don't allow wizards to use magic in your bank."

The new goblin eyed Fudge for a moment before he gave him a wicked grin. "Yes… and I chose not to care. Self defense after all, and all of the goblins here are witness to your continued attacks!" he said while other goblins nodded and the minister sulked. Harry would have to see about punishing the greedy self-centred twerp.

"Please sir, this way," he said, leading Harry through some large oak double doors.

_**to be continued…**_


	6. Reality in Gringotts

**Broken Universe**

**Chapter VI**

**Reality in Gringotts**

"It is good to see you looking so well Sire!" the goblin said once he led Harry into a large office. It was simple with a wooden desk and a comfortable leather chair at one end, and another the other side. The goblin took his seat while shuffling papers, and Harry took his, eyebrow raised. "We don't offer refreshments sir, but if you would like something I shall have my daughter bring it?"

"Umm… sure!" he replied, shrugging. "I would love some cake, and milkshake… not that stupid flavoured milk milkshake, the real not-quite ice cream kind."

"Of course!" he readily agreed as he wrote it down on a piece of gold tinted parchment, folding it. "Only the best for a client of your magnitude," he agreed, blowing on the folded parchment it folded into a bird and flew up into a small tunnel system in the higher reaches of the wall.

He looked around a bit. It had several doors leading from the office to who knew where. "So… do you know who I am?" he asked after a few moments.

"Oh yes, it has been foretold," he agreed, nodding. "You are Harry James Potter, God of Heroes!"

"Well okay then," he said slowly. "What is it exactly you want from me?"

"To the point, we want fair representation within the ministry!" he said with a nod. "Even the Light Side of Magic looks down on us, saying they want to make change for us but never following through. We made a deal with Albus Dumbledore many years ago and sided against Voldemort, but he has never come through with our deal."

"I see-," Harry began with a frown when a side door opened; interrupting him and what he saw was a surprise. She looked to be around fifteen if he went from what he could see of her pretty face and her large chest size. Her skin tone was a light gray and she had a small nose and long smooth pointed ears up through her hair with deep orange eyes, and her teeth weren't sharp like a goblins were.

However, she was small like them, and wearing a transparent white silk robe that hung to her small bare feet. He could see through the robe to her small, slender body and was thankful that she was wearing a black bikini like thing to cover her assets, but not leaving much to the imagination, especially since he had a vivid imagination. She had her cosmic blue hair cut short into what he believed was called a pixy cut, however, with long tails of hair, down over her ears.

She was wheeling a silver trolley that was a little big for her and tripped. Harry had moved and caught her in his arms before she fell and broke her nose or something. She placed her small hands around his wrists to holder herself up. Her nails were slightly clawed and her fingers like her toes were longer than humans were, and she gave him an impish smile as he set her right before sitting back in his chair.

"You must be curious!" the goblin said, laughing. "She is a… accident… a drunken mistake with an elf, and I got lumbered with her fourteen years ago!" he said and the girl sighed sadly. "She is disgusting to us… normally crossbreeds have more of us in them, but then elves are powerfully magic!" he said while she offered Harry some cake to his delight and placed down a tall glass of banana milkshake.

"Wow!" Harry said, taking a bite of chocolate cake and slumping back into his seat. "This is really delicious!"

"Thank you Master!" the girl said with her gray cheeks streaking with some blue. "I made it myself. Dad has had me waiting for you for a whole month and practicing my cakes. He says that human men love food, and if I'm a real good cook that-!"

Her father quickly cleared his throat while Harry eyed him in suspicion. "Well to begin, as stated it was foretold that you would return from your self imposed exile. If you had yet to hear Sir, Mr. Dumbledore is not having much of a good year as his wards had been discovered. You're set to have many people from both sides of… shall we say the line of the light and dark trying to make pacts or deals to secure their future, their safety, or just because they want something, someone to believe in. Dumbledore has committed some other, more pressing crimes against your inheritance however.

"It was at a time of great strife, so I'm afraid it has only just been noticed. And because of Voldemort's minions: the Death Eaters, and with your parents murder. I'm afraid he took great liberty in using some temporary laws to supersede your mothers and father will. He gave himself guardianship of you, and is close to losing any right to mind children, which could lose him his position as headmaster because of this… just a few nudges and I think he would at least fall from the school within a year or two given the right pressure in the right places.

"He had then used your family's wealth too…" he trailed off with a sigh and shake of his head before going on with a small smile. "Because of the damage the Death Eaters liked to inflict on property it had become next to impossible to insure shops and hand homes, not to mention the content. That was because insurance companies, ourselves included had to protect themselves, and created Death Eater premiums, which were too expensive for most to afford, especially if they fought against the Death Eaters.

"That left many people without, shops destroyed, and people would have had to change, and adapt. They would never afford to rebuild the way things were. Therefore, Albus Dumbledore came to your vaults for the money. However…" he stalled Harry with a grin while the girl was sitting by his feet, subconsciously hugging Harry's left leg to her small body.

"In a fit of guilt or genius he wrote it all as loans, but the contracts left interest rates blank, and these people signed them," he said smirking smugly.

"They haven't paid any interest rates have they?" Harry asked, surprised so many people could be that stupid.

"They haven't paid anything!" he replied with a wicked grin as Harry's eyes widened. "This means, according to the standard contracts Mr. Dumbledore used, we can foreclose on everyone unless of course, other arrangements could be made to repay the debts."

"Of course…!" Harry agreed thoughtfully. "May I…?" he asked, gesturing the ledger, and the goblin slid it over. He looked through it to his vaults. He owned a few, and was quite wealthy from what he could tell from reading it. The Potter family was ancient and scrimpers. "Maybe we could make some arrangements," he said flipping through the pages of the book.

"I don't want to put any kids out on the street, but I don't think they should get away with thinking that they just need to run to Dumbledore to get free hand outs," he continued before turning the book back to the goblin.

"Yes, we can't show you as a bad person, or a foolish free bank," he agreed quickly as he made notes. "I'm sure many of these people have something they could give up," he said reading through the lists of names. "Yes, a few have some powerful grimmouirs if my sources are correct! And they could come in handy to your celestial position!" he said with a nod. "Some have some money, businesses you can take, keeping them on to continue payments, and then daughters for marriage, and to take control of their families, and I'm sure there will be other things we can do for those with nothing to offer as a slight appeasement."

"Wait, marriage?" Harry asked while the Goblin nodded.

"Yes," he agreed. "That will help in the long run sir, adding to your family power."

"You really want some seats on the wizengamot don't you?" Harry asked amusedly shaking his head. "I don't think we need to mention anything about marriage like that. There are a lot of names on that list and even if half of them have daughters between the age of say ten to twenty one…" he trailed off shuddering as he kept naughty thoughts at bay.

"Well, don't think that pureblood parents won't offer anyway, and because of magical lore it would be a dishonor, and defy tradition to deny them, losing power," he replied, shrugging. "The least you could do if you want to keep your political power strong and make it stronger is give the girls the choice. That will show some disrespect to the head of their family, if their family are jerks, but who cares. They got so deep into debt in the first place, and you cannot wave any of the debt free of charge as that would lose you everything because of traditional-."

"-lore," Harry interrupted with a sigh while the goblin nodded. "Okay, let's forget about that for now because I want to know… someone said that… well something about Black?" he asked, trying to not mention anything further while his left hand absentmindedly stroked through the girl hybrids short hair and she was leaning into his touch, happy.

"Oh yes I nearly forgot the Black finances'," he said skipping through the ledger. "Sirius Black; the rightful head, and last official Black is not dead, and only in Azkaban Prison, Dumbledore cannot gain access, only you could once of age and according to this you are of age, six years early, but whatever."

"I'm his heir?" he asked, confused.

"Yes," he agreed looking down. "Shortly after he was made your godfather, which doesn't include a Christening in the wizarding world as the mage have… quite a dislike of most muggle organised religions, and have quite good reason as the past is an indicator of the predigest! It's more of a ceremony of a different kind, just because they don't like most religions, doesn't mean they don't believe in gods. I mean you're sitting right before my eyes, not that that will ever leave this building."

"O-kay!" he said with a nod, confused, and sure all of this would lead into tradition and lore and befuddle him further. He would have to get some books, and maybe his godfather, coming from a pureblood line would help him understand. "So… my godfather is innocent?" he asked while he got a nod. "Okay," he sighed in frustration. "Tell me where I can find this prison so I can break him out!" he said as he stood, pulling off his backpack and dumping it on the desk.

"I need you to… put this in a new vault. I want the Potter and Black vaults all closed down and made into one, under my name, Chrono Promathia!" he said with a grin. "However, I think shadowing the name Harry Potter over them should keep everyone from wondering 'what the hell'."

"Of course, I would have done that anyway," he said, taking notes. "You have a cottage in Ireland I was thinking you and your family would enjoy. Then I shall send out missives My Lord to those who are in debt with you so that they can begin to arrange some form of payment with you. However, there is also what we wanted for siding with the 'light', which we are constantly denied, and for that first I give you my daughter to do with as you please."

"Say what?" he asked as he slumped back into his seat.

"She is part elf… house-elf," he added with a sigh. "Though she is also different the same rules apply to her, except she has much more freedom. She cannot live for long without a family… a human wizarding family, and to be linked to your family would lead her to a long and prosperous life. In the beginning the bond was of need, and mutual respect, and then wizards got greedy and selfish, and started messing with the bond, turning them into addicts to control and work.

"I was surprised that fortunately my daughter did not inherit this addiction, but she will still need a bond soon or she will start to age at an accelerated rate."

Harry sighed while looking at the girl while she continued hugging his leg, looking up with large bubbly eyes. "So… what's your name?" he asked and she smiled widely at him.

"My name is…" she said when she started making some weird noises and he frowned.

"Eclipse!" he translated as best he could. It was the closest he could come up with in English.

She looked confused when her father interrupted. "Yes, I suppose that would be the closest translation," he agreed with a nod. Harry felt a little uncomfortable as he felt a new connection to Eclipse. It was sweet and innocent and he didn't know what he was going to do with her, other than look after her, and she did make him some really good cake.

"So… anyway," Harry said thoughtfully. "How do you know who I am…? I mean, say…umm… this… you have a prophecy or something?" he asked to distract himself for a moment.

"Yes, our soothsayer dreams!" he replied. "She sees the future you can build for us to stand as equals among humans. We know of many gods who exist within our world but-."

"Then maybe you could tell me, is Life a different god from Death or the same?" he asked, startling the goblin.

"As far as I know they're different goddesses," he replied, thoughtfully. "Unless they have been bound to become one, which seems unlikely because the cycle of life, death, and rebirth has not to my knowledge been interrupted," he said with a thoughtful frown.

"Could you find Life?" he asked as he thought about how lonely Death had been when she did him a favour. He felt like he owed it to her, to find Life and find out why they weren't talking to each other, not that Death seemed to need to speak, but he owed her.

"I'm not sure," he said thoughtfully. "If it were that simple any one could do it and she would never get any peace from morons with dreams of extra life and immortality."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Maybe… do you know their names? How they came to be? My story isn't all that interesting, but theirs?"

"Yes, well, okay, since you're interesting. They're two of the oldest gods on this earth," he began the tale with Harry and Eclipse leaning forward to hear it. "Long ago… before recorded history, millions of years into the past the Earth was called Eden. It was a lush place, free of illness, free of need or want, free of death, and even free of hunger. However, this world also lacked certain things that we now take for granted, certain amazing things like new life.

"Creativity was something that no one, not even the humans could comprehend. The world's evolution had been halted to a gods whims. They had never developed language and emotions were bare and primitive. However, that did not mean that the humans were stupid. You see, though they didn't know, there were two people, destined to become gods, Life and Death.

"It began in the fabled garden of myth. The god didn't realise who he had. He toyed with Adam and Eve, and Life and Death, but I suppose you would know them better as Lilith and Pandora. Pandora was the first human, even though men in their arrogance and self importance would have you believe Adam was the first human. She was immortal beyond Gods might. From her came Lilith, born from her loneliness, but God gave Pandora a vassal containing all of the nasties and goodies this world could have to offer. It was to amuse himself, to see whether she would get curious to look inside.

"However, Lilith despised this god, and wanted to destroy him. The serpent god had been watching. She was weaker than any god. However, she was smarter than most. She gave Lilith the gift of speech, parseltonue, the language of the snake," he said while Harry's eyes widened as the goblin nodded. "Yes, I understand that you have her blessing.

"Using this language the serpent goddess told Lilith of a way to banish the god from Eden, and claim the world for Life and Death. That a cycle of rebirth will reign supreme upon the world and all she would have to do is convince Adam and Eve to eat. Eve was naïve. She existed as a fool for man to use. Lilith managed to convince her to eat an apple, and she convinced Adam in return.

"All that was needed was for a man and woman to eat, and Eden came to an end. Pandora became Life, opening the vassal, and all that stayed was hope. Lilith became Death, and Eve destroyed Adam becoming the first Angel of Death. I couldn't tell you whether Eve was still alive, but it stands to reason that it is a possibility. After all of this the world began anew, and God left in fear of the combined power of Life and Death.

"This god has turned up throughout history, trying to regain his power. However, Life or Death would always stand in his way. God tried on many occasions to take over their domains, but he had never understood the soul. He could never see the soul. He created many magical races, trying to rewrite the world of humans, but he never could, and Life gifted us with souls just to piss him off."

Harry couldn't help laugh. "I think I could get used to hanging around with her, she sounds fun, but I guess you still wouldn't know where I could find her?"

"Sorry My Lord!" he agreed with a nod. "Enough of that; I have already had your home fixed up and I'm sure you have a prison to visit. I shall have your bag put away… would you like for me to sort through it and anything such as clothes you might need, sent on?"

"Yeah, good idea!" he agreed as he stood up and the goblin passed him a set of keys.

"I took the liberty, sir, of adding in some luxuries from the muggle world," he said with a nod as Harry stood.

"Thank you," he said leaning over and shaking his hand before looking down at the girl. "Okay, Eclipse," he said helping her up to her tiny feet. "Let's go and see how cool our new home is. Then I have to break in and out of Azkaban, fun times."

"My Lord; just one last thing… it was in your vault. I have been holding onto it for you!" the goblin interrupted as handed Harry a envelope.

Harry took it and carefully pulled it open, pulling out the parchment letter and read:

_Harry sweetie,_

_If you are reading this then we have unfortunately passed over to the other side. We are just about to go into hiding and I am sure you know about Peter Pettigrew being our secret, as Secret Keeper, as to should Sirius and Professor Dumbledore, and that since we are dead he must have betrayed us. We hope you have been good to your Godfather. Though I shouldn't condone pranks, you should probably teach him that you're smarter, my son._

_We want to tell you how much we love you and always' will, be good in school, and enjoy life. I know you will make us proud._

_Good luck Harry, we love you so much. I am sorry we are not there for you._

_Lots of Love,_

_-Mum_

_**to be continued**_


	7. Space in the Cold Oblivion

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, or any Anime, Books, TV Shows, Movies, or Video Games I may crossover into this multi-world Harry Potter fanfiction!_

**Broken Universe**

**Chapter VII**

**Space in the Cold Oblivion**

Harry had left Eclipse at his new home. Though she wanted to help him, he wouldn't tell her but she would have likely gotten in his way. That was why he found himself alone when he arrived in the icy weather of the North of Scotland. He had been warned of the dementors, happiness stealing, soul drinking spectres, and knew from that feeling that the cold weather, and dark sky was because of them in the distance.

He could see out where a deep fog hid the prison. The waves chopped at the ocean crashing into the rocks. He stood on an outcropping of cliffs that looked out over the sea. He was next to a small cabin that was battered by the winds and he was sure if it weren't for magic it would have crashed out years ago. It had on a light and by the flickering yellows and oranges the light was coming from a fire.

His coat blew out behind him as he was smirking in smugness. He looked down at the small wooden stairs clung to the cliffs leading down to a small jetty, but it was lacking any kind of boat, and he doubted an unmanned boat would have lasted long as the jetty bounced and crashed around in the wind. He couldn't help but wonder why the magical people would be so cheap and whether it was to hopefully lose a prisoner or 2 occasionally.

Shrugging his shoulders he really didn't care about that. He walked over to the cabin and wrenched the door open. He was surprised to see a young woman all alone reading a book. She was huddled in blankets, and fell to the floor as he had startled her.

His sword was out and to length; the tip to her face before she could think about moving. She gulped with the colours of the fire reflecting off her pale skin. He was smiling at her and made motions to stand with his sword. She carefully climbed up while clutching the blankets to her chest, eying the blade nervously, and her blue eyes flickering to the table next to her seat, which had her wand.

Harry smirked as he moved over and picked the wand up and throwing it out the door. "Okay, Miss. Auror, drop the blankets so I can see you clearly. I don't want you trying anything now do I?!" he said and asked rhetorically.

"Umm…" she mumbled as her cheeks darkened red. "I'm not wearing anything under these. It was pouring down when I got here and I was soaked through," she said, gesturing to the fire where even underwear hung, drying with her robes.

Harry frowned and his sword outstretched. "I don't care! Don't you have magical powers to dry your clothes with!?"

She looked at him, startled. "Err," she stumbled out looking highly embarrassed. "I seriously didn't think of that."

"Just drop the blankets!" he said and she closed her eyes letting them slip. She hadn't been joking that she was naked. She was pretty with long brown hair, blue eyes and a mousy figure with small pale breasts and some trim hair between her legs.

She obviously didn't get much sun, if any at all. She looked younger than he would have thought an Auror should be. "How old are you?" he asked her as she was crossing her arms over her breasts and blushing brightly.

"T-twenty!" she stuttered out, squirming in discomfort as he was watching her. He was secretly enjoying the show. He had seen his sister naked enough that he had a few different methods for keeping his body from pitching up a tent. He found a businesslike approach the best method, as he didn't want to come off as a perv. He had only ever kissed one girl before, and that was because he rescued her from some bandits while she was passing by his village with a small convoy.

"I-umm," she continued, fidgeting more. "Well, I got into trouble at the academy and I was punished by being assigned here!" she said sheepishly. "I'm a medical student with the Auror Department… well academy. I should be graduating next year!" she said fidgeting further on her feet. "It was my mum's idea. She's a muggle-born and went on to being an auror too, but I wanted to be a mediwitch, and we kind of compromised.

"She works with muggle-mage relations now," she continued. "She said the academy helped her get things and they need emergency response medics too, so that is me. I was messing around and got into trouble, and trouble makers are punished with assignments like this, as long as we're senior cadets. I was mocking one of our teachers because she was a prude stick in the mud and she heard me!" she sighed sadly before she looked to him.

"And now this!" she sighed sadly. "And you're not here just to teach me a lesson are you?" she asked, and he shook his head. "You're here to get to the prison aren't you?" she asked again, and he nodded. "Sorry I would like to help you but the boat stays on Azkaban Island until it's needed to transport felons across to the prison."

"I don't need a boat!" he replied, rolling his eyes.

"W-well using a broom could work," she suggested. "But the dementors fly and will swarm you, and if they don't grab you and suck out your soul you'll fall to your doom in the freezing waters."

"Why are you being so helpful?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, I figured as soon as you realise how fruitless it is to try that you'll give up and go home," she answered sheepishly. "Who are you trying to break out anyway…? You're what…? Late teens?" she asked, curious.

"Seventeen!" he agreed shrugging. "I'm here for Sirius Black."

"Oh well that makes sense," she said sarcastically, taking a few steps towards him, but stopped at his look but his sword folded and he put it away, closing the door finally as he noticed her shivering. "So-so what's your name?"

"Chrono Promathia!" he answered, startling her. "What's your name?" he asked in return.

"Hestia Jones!" she said as she looked into his eyes while her eyes widened a little. "So… Mr. Promathia. Are you going to be tying me up before you run off and get yourself foolishly killed trying to free a convicted murderer?"

"Imprisoned," he corrected, amused. "Never convicted, never tried. If he were he would be a free man because he is innocent. It makes me wonder whether there are more un-convicted men and woman just rotting away in there."

"So," she said nervously as she stepped closer to him, shivering with the cold and nerves. "You're a man of justice?" she asked and he shrugged as she had managed to get close to him. She was a head shorter than him, and he knew what was up as her small and poor excuse for muscles tensed.

She grabbed his arm and tried to twist him around with his arm behind his back, but all that happened was he reversed it, spun her, and pushed her up against the side wall with his arms around her chest and her back pulled flush to his front. She squirmed and tried to fight back but though her body was nice and looked like it did workout, he wondered how little that workout was for her to be so easily subdued when she was supposed to be a cop.

"That was so predictable, Hestia!" he whispered in her ear, sending a cold shiver running down her spine with his warm breath. She squirmed some more. It was hard to keep his thoughts clean as he felt her soft, cool body in his arms, with her smooth, soft skin.

He spun her round with ease, pushing her back against the wall. His nose was almost touching hers, and her breathing was laboured. Her chest was heaving against his while he pinned her arms to her sides with his arms around her, and her cheeks were on fire as she was lost in his emerald eyes.

Then she shocked herself as she kissed him. He hadn't been ready and kissed her back. It was a sloppy kiss but after a few moments they got into a lustful rhythm. His tongue found hers, sucking it out of her mouth into his. He loosened his grip on her and her fingers were soon running through his hair, pulling him tighter into her lips. He wrapped his arms around her soft skin, gripping her tight little butt between his fingers.

He pulled her up into his arms, squeezing her bare butt and pulling her into him with her legs wrapping around his waist. He was rucked up in his trousers, pushing up against her. He dropped to his knees with her in his arms, lowering her to the carpeted floor. He shrugged off his coat, showing the wand holster on his left arm, and white gold gauntlet on his right forearm, and threw it behind him while she pulled back from his lips as she was struggling with his belt.

His belt came off and her lips returned to his as he threw his sword and belt back to his coat. His lips trailed from hers to her neck, suckling the soft pristine skin. She moaned and whimpered while his hands squeezed her breasts, pinching her hardened pink nipples. He moved his mouth down and captured her nipples between his lips each, sucking on each in turn.

Hestia quivered, her fingers running through his hair, pulling him tighter to her. She reached round pulling and tugging on his tee shirt before it slid off, she threw it to the floor, running her hands over his taught muscular body.

It had been two hours later that Harry left Hestia snoozing on the floor, wrapped up in blankets. He had gotten dressed and snuck out of the hut. He still couldn't quite believe what had just happened, but he shook off that thought for now. He had other things he had to do, like breaking into Azkaban Prison, and then finding Sirius and breaking out again.

He wondered mildly whether he should feel weird about having his first time with a strange young auror who he believed might have been a virgin herself. The magical world did come off as a little prudish. However, he had plenty of time to think through that when he wasn't about to do the supposedly impossible.

Harry shrugged his thoughts clean before he looked to the stairs leading down the cliff just as it started drizzling. He sighed before carefully climbing down. It didn't feel at all safe. If anything it felt like he had a death wish using it.

He got to the jetty, barely keeping his balance at first, but as a seasoned worrier adapted quickly as he looked out to see. The fog in the distance was thick with cold and he hoped he could break through it and keep the dementors at bay. After all, summons are technically gods, lesser gods than he was, apparently, according to what he knew from battling with Shiva, she doesn't talk much, too interested in spending their little time together touching him.

"Okay," he said with a nod as he raised his right arm. A red glow blazed from out of his sleeve as he concentrated to establish a connection with the mighty beast and its domain in a dimension between worlds. "Leviathan!" he hissed out. His voice echoed with power and magic as his right hand swept down, palm out towards the sea.

His palm flashed red and a blast of red light blazed out into a huge purple pentagram on the rushing water. He had to steady himself as he pulled back with the red light fading to nothing. The pentagram had a seven point star glowing on it with purple energy fading out into blurring the lines. Harry had to brace himself as moments later a monstrous dragon burst through, destroying the pentagram.

The magnificent beast reached several metres above Harry's head, shacking the jetty further but Harry didn't pay mind to that. It was a serpent of a beast with gigantic front arms with massive clawed, webbed hands that looked made to tear other monsters apart with pure white claws. Its head was massive but narrow with razor sharp teeth. Its feet were elongated and webbed with claws like its hands, and it had a long whip like tail with huge flippers out like a cross over.

The creature was deep cosmic grey fading into black at the ends with gills running down its neck to its shoulders with horned vents opening and closing them. Over and around his shoulder blades he had massive wings spreading out the same length of its body with another set further down its back spread out, and 3 sets of large fierce yellow eyes with black slanted pupils.

It curved above him, gliding in the air before it flipped around at a slanted angle. Its wings and gill guards slammed close to its body making it like a dart. It slid into the water with barely any disturbance before its head broke the surface watching him and waiting.

"Hi my friend…!" Harry greeted the magnificent creature as he crouched down and petted its snout. He got a few rumbles of greeting before he stood. It always made him feel odd talking to such a gigantic creature like it was human. "Yes, no big ass monster to fight, and not our world," he readily agreed as the ocean dragon's eyes roamed before stopping on the fog. "Yeah, noticed that. Well we'll have a whole army of soul drinking spectres to deal with. I hope you're okay with that, and then I'm breaking into a prison, and bringing an innocent man back with me!"

Leviathan growled and Harry hopped up effortlessly as the sea monster rose higher in the water, and landed on its large head. Leviathan was fast, not asking for instruction. He could feel his task through the connection with his summoner. And though the dragon could refuse, he had grown to trust and care for his summoner.

They headed out to sea, into the cold fog. Harry could feel the cold chilling through to the bone. He could sense them in the distance and he knew they could sense him. They were coming. He could hear the rattling of their breath, making the cold more. Harry could see images in his head, long passed memories, and hear voices, but he didn't dwell. He could dwell on a past that even he couldn't change. It would do nothing for his future. His past was never changing, it was a certainty. All he could do now was change his future.

"Leviathan…!" Harry commanded with a growl. "Blow them the fuck to hell!" he ordered. The dragon roared up, rising the top half out of the sea. His mouth opened, and pulsed with black energy with a pure white ball of light in its centre.

Then the beast roared, and in a flash bomb of white cut through fog, blasting it away in a wave of furious burning power. Harry saw them briefly, so close, like rotten ghosts wearing black ragged robes. Their breath sucked away positive emotions, but to avoid despair he concentrated on anger. He was angry that they would make him see and hear his lose. His mother, Charles, and then all of the pain he suffered at the Dursley's.

They were swishing down in a storm of black like a tornado. They saw the danger before it hit as the morbidly beautiful formation of flight became a hectic, frantic scramble to escape, but for most, it was useless. Leviathan's attack hit them dead centre. They funnelled the white, yellow, and red flames in the cold air.

The dementors screamed in agony bursting open in black ash releasing pyreflies of different green shades from forest to garden, fading up into many shades of yellows and orange. It was a funnel of a burning tornado of screams of agony, bursting up, the dark clouds ripped open from the sky letting through the rays of sun, which seemed to cause any survivors pain as they fled into the dark of the tower on the rocks while the flames flickered away, embers of burning rags falling to the ocean.

Harry could see the tower now the clouds had parted, and the fog was slowly dissipating. It was a spiral of a dark and foreboding place, fit for an evil overlord to try conquering the world from. It was like it was straight out of the dark side of a fairy tale. It was large, reaching up to the sky where dark clouds still hovered above with more dementors keeping their distance from him and dragon.

The tower was more like a large, tall palace with spire roof points. The bricks were blackened and covered by green sludge and slime. The windows were small and with so much muck covering them that it was unlikely that anyone could see out or in, and without cameras the magical world lacked any real security system.

He doubted that any wards would detect him coming as he wasn't exactly using magic and they had likely gotten complacent that the dementors would stop anyone. They were going to be sorely disappointed and he let a grin stretch across his lips as they reached the stone jetty on the side of the rocks where a rotten looking black wood boat drifted in the rough waves, and it didn't even have an engine.

Shrugging Harry hopped off Leviathan, skipping off the side of the boat and landing on the jetty before turning back to his summons. "Leviathan, stay here and I'll be back when I can. You can play with this poor excuse for a ship until I get back," he said while the dragon was looking at the boat in disgust and Harry had started up the stairs, barely a few steps when he heard the tearing, straining wood and glanced back to see the boat being dragged under the water with Leviathan.

Harry shrugged as he climbed the rest of the stairs to the large rotten oak door in the side of the building. He was a little more surprised as the steps up were cut into the stone of the cliffs and had rusted metal railings, not that he would feel safe leaning on them. It was wetter on the island, with rain coming down, soaking him so he wanted to hurry inside.

He drew his sword to its full length as he reached the top and in a double swish, crossing the door the wood fell down in four pieces. The inside was light by torches on the walls in brackets. They were rusted with weather, but the fire was obviously magic.

The inside was dark, dank, and stank of excrement. He crinkled his nose in disgust. There was a large table with some games on it surrounded by chairs and three men within. The storm outside must have been so loud that they hadn't noticed the explosion of dementors, or their screams over the weather, or if they did, they thought it was the storm.

It was quite amusing how the men just stared at him for a few moments, not even trying to go for their wands and they didn't get a chance as Harry rushed them. The first man tried for his wand, but was knocked out by the butt of the sword while Harry's left fist knocked out another while the tip of his blade reached the neck of the last man, and he stopped on his way to his wand.

Harry moved closer as the man stayed frozen and allowed Harry to pull his wand out of his pocket and pocketed it for himself. He figured Sirius would need something to use once he got out of jail. The man stood at a gesture, shivering. He looked like he was the youngest, the less arrogant because of that, and therefore less likely going to defy him.

"So, what's your name?" he asked the man as he grabbed a large set of keys from the belt of the first man he knocked out.

"K-Kevin, sir!" he said shakily. "W-what do you want…? How did you get here?"

"I'm here to visit Mr. Sirius Black!" he replied whimsically while smiling, and the guard paled and gulped as he was likely thinking terrible things because of the lies about Sirius, lies Dumbledore knew about, and he would kill the old man after he had served any purpose he might have. "Now, you're going to lead me to his cell or I won't just knock you out! I will take your head from your shoulders, and send it to the ministry as a warning!"

The man nodded frantically. He didn't know Harry was bluffing. He would have just knocked him out and looked for himself until he either found Sirius or a more cooperative guide. Harry wasn't going to kill someone just for doing their job, even if they knew they were holding innocent people.

Harry followed his guide, and the further in they got the more they could feel the dementors' effects, but no dementor seemed to dare come out from wherever they were hiding. He wasn't sure how he killed them, but then they were soul eating monsters, and materia was created from life force energy, so maybe that was why, only life can kill creatures that fed on life. It could be that only the prey could kill the hunter or something like that.

The tunnels through the prison were cold, filthy, and narrow. They moved up stairs, through corridors, and passed cells. It was inhumane how these people were kept. He read some of their crimes and grimaced. These were just petty criminals in hovels, their cells like boxes, some only having been in for a few months looked like they were near deaths door.

He didn't believe that people should get off that easily, but he didn't feel that they should be tortured like this. Then all of these dementor, letting go of souls when they died. The magical world was stealing souls from Death. He wondered whether that was pissing her off or whether she cared, because if she did she would owe him one for this.

Harry stopped the man as they passed a cell on the upper floors. It said 'Bellatrix Lestrange'. It said she was a Death Eater, and caught 10 years ago, but escaped ministry detainment and was recaptured 3 years previously. He wouldn't have cared to stop; only he had gotten curious as he sensed an extra life force within the tiny cell.

He looked in and almost vomited because of the stench. However, looking passed the woman in rags and the muck he saw a small child. She had pitch-black hair and dark eyes, and couldn't have been more than two or three years old.

Harry didn't even think about it as his sword sliced through the wood. He didn't care about the muck as the naked child sat on the floor with crap covered from head to toe in filth, and he hated to think how she had survived, how her mother had taken care of her. He looked from the child to the mother; her eyes were barely open, light blue, and she gave a pained grin before he swept the child up and left the cell with her.

He was thankful that looking into her eyes she still held curiosity, and light. She didn't look like the dementors even affected her. She had been born around them, raised with them passing her door. Her body and soul had to have adapted, to become stronger to survive.

Harry looked to the guard as he paled at the rage present in Harry's eyes before he screamed out as the blade penetrated his right leg before pulling back and he fell to the ground, whimpering.

"You people are sick!" he hissed out as the man cried, holding his bleeding leg before the man shut up as he was kicked in the face and knocked out.

Harry knew he was close as he snatched up the keys and carried on up the stars where he came to four cages out on the roof in the freezing cold with very little to shelter from the weather. There was only one cage occupied by a man with long matted black hair and beard. His cool blue eyes only showed a small spark of life as he watched Harry approach.

The dementors were above, circling the spire. The clouds were dark, and rain poured down, washing away some of the grime from him and the girl. She jumped as she looked up seeing her first ever strike of lightning, and clinging to him as the thunder boomed, the lightning lighting up the dark cloaked spectres spiralling around above, watching them, and waiting.

Then as Harry reached for Sirius's cell the dementors streaked down in a wake of fury only to pull back and up, away from them as Leviathan crashed up the side of the building, crunching bricks and roaring in fury, holding itself up with its four wings open, shooting blast after blast. It caught dementors, and they screamed, bursting into black ash and escaping, further away, Leviathan watched them carefully, growling.

Harry smirked as Sirius had moved from his bed to watch in awe. Harry put his sword away, readjusting the girl in his arms before placing a key in the cell door, opening it and walking back to the dragon with a grin as the girl in his arms looked to it in amazement.

"Sirius, hurry up, let's get out of here!" Harry said as he looked down to see two rickety old looking boats coming around, and sailing with magic towards the prison across the water as it was calmer without the cold of the dementors.

The man staggered to get closer, looking down passed the dragon. "Who are you and what do you want?!" the man demanded, exhausted, his voice strained from underuse. "How the hell did you tame a freaking dragon?!" he demanded in a rush. "And why do you have a little girl with you?!"

"Chrono Promathia, nice to meet you!" he said waving him off. "The rest… all in good time, unless you want to spend the rest of your life here while that bastard Pettigrew gets off, and that prick Dumbledore gets away with letting you go here while he knew you were innocent because he feared a prophecy involving Harry Potter, so he wanted control, to stop him changing the magical world, but like all idiots he has just cemented Harry's loathing."

Sirius just stared in horror while Harry climbed up onto Leviathan and offered his free hand, pulling the man up he sat with the girl curled on his lap, and Sirius behind him as the dragon threw himself back, wings open they glided away from the tower.

Harry leaned over, whispering something to the dragon. The Sirius could only stare in horror as blast after blast shattered into the ranks of dementors, tearing them apart, freeing the devoured souls from within. The whole top spire of the prison was broken up, toppling bricks and roof into the ocean. Spells shot up from the boats, but the dragon was too high for them to reach, soon out of sight, heading over the mainland before veering west.

It took a while before they landed down in the ocean in South Ireland, and Sirius cried out as Leviathan burst away in a burst of purple light and pyreflies. Sirius hit the water with a splash while Harry landed on his feet thigh deep without a moment to worry. Harry had washed the child as best he could then, as he started walking up towards the house at the top, overlooking the sea.

"Come on, don't dillydally!" Harry called back, smirking as he left the water for the beach, and turned to see Sirius dragging himself out on his hands and knees panting for breath.

"That's alright for you to say!" he panted tiredly."You haven't spent ten years with dementors!" he complained while Harry grinned.

"Well don't worry, we'll make them all pay!" he replied, amused. "For what they've done to us, we will ruin them!"

"Us…?" Sirius asked panting out the small word, not understanding what was going on, and he would be in for the shock of his life.

Harry just shrugged as he turned and began walking up the beach to a large opening, sloping up towards the cottage with grass and trees.

_**to be continued…**_

Hestia could only have stared. She didn't know what she could do other than what she had. She had woken to find Chrono had left her alone. She felt bad at first that he left like that when she remembered that he had wanted to break Sirius Black out of jail. She had quickly pulled on her clothes, doing up her robe, and then went outside, thankfully finding her wand when she saw the explosion.

She had never seen Azkaban before, and didn't think it could ever be seen from the mainland. She had hoped Chrono had just changed his mind and left until the fog cleared in the explosion and the sun burst through the clouds. Her 'lover' just happened to have a freaking dementor murdering dragon to ride on, it was no wonder he was so confident in his mission.

Her mind had whirled as she wondered whether Sirius Black really was innocent, and an illegally imprisoned man, but she had to alert the aurors office and Law Enforcement anyway. She didn't really want to, but she would have been in trouble if she was found out. After all, Chrono hadn't been horrible to her, and she was certain he had nothing to do with blood purity. She was quite certain he didn't care about a person's blood as she was a half-blood herself and admitted it, and he didn't seem to give it any thought.

She had spoken to Amelia Bones when she arrived with a large force of aurors. Even she had just stared out to see at the towers of Azkaban in awe. The tallest tower still had dark clouds and dementors, but most of them had been destroyed. She told the woman about Chrono, leaving out the personal details of her hormones, and that he was the hottest guy she had ever met with a body - well, anyway, Amelia had been doubtful about the dragon.

However, when the dementors' went to attack the top tower the dragon had shown up again, and it was incredible. Amelia had sent aurors on some hidden boats Hestia didn't know about, and the dragon had streaked out of the water, scaling the tower with ease, shooting blasts of white power into dementors, destroying them for daring to attack its master.

The dragon then flew away with passengers and blasted more and more dementors, destroying them and freeing the souls from within. She had told Amelia that Sirius was supposedly illegally imprisoned, which seemed to have shocked the woman, and if it was true she was likely going to get to the bottom of that as Amelia Bone was a friend of her mothers, so she knew her personally and knew she was a very good woman.

She had been relieved of her duty and told to go home, however, she froze as she felt something sharp digging into her back. She looked around slightly to see an auror she knew was bad news from family and friends. She couldn't remember his name. He had filthy teeth and smelt bad with dirty brown robes, and a hateful expression aimed at her.

"Looks like this filthy half-breed took something that should go back to Azkaban now!" the man hissed at her from behind. "We can't have anyone finding out the truth about him now can we. It would look bad. More good pureblood families will think about joining Potter than is healthy! I think I'll keep you. Have a little fun. Send a ransom into the paper. This half-breed will come for you and see me all over you, but he'll hand over-!"

She had shivered in fear when he suddenly stopped talking and his wand left her back. She looked around and down in shock to see him lying on the ground. His mucky eyes wide open and lifeless, not even the presents of shock or anguish. However, she could hear his voice and looked up to see a busty young woman wearing a purple robe over her body; it was undone but she couldn't see what she wore underneath. The robe looked like it had a life of its own, and her hands were small and light purple with near white markings.

Held up by his throat screaming and begging within black flames was the man dead on the floor. Red eyes glowed out of the girls' hood. The man was a glow of browns and blacks, sickly dull, and screaming out, struggling against the girls grip. He was taller than her, yet she somehow held him off his feet, and Hestia didn't know what was going on.

She took a step back, her blue eyes wide with horror. The girl turned to her, the red in her eyes dulling, and she could almost feel the smirk. Then she spoke, her words were like fear and peace, rolled into one, gentle, and calm, sad, but holding a small note of hope.

"Tell Lord Chrono. He delivered my souls from their damnation, and in return I save your soul and body from this foul being where he shall be dammed to be judged before the life force of this world."

Hestia didn't have a chance to say a thing when she disappeared in a blaze of purple flames, just a few embers flickering down to lay on the ground as she was gone with the man's soul, having torn it from his living body.

"Death…!"

Hestia was startled to turn and see a woman with dark red hair and wisps of grey tied up into a lose, messy bun. She looked at Hestia in awe: Amelia Bones. "Y-you… this Chrono… when gods are involved in our world, it normally isn't a very good sign. It normally means someone has pissed one off beyond blasphemy considering most of the gods worshipped today have left, or ignore our world, but there are still some who stay, or visit as noted in history!"

"T-then what do we do?" Hestia asked, scared. "C-Chrono didn't seem like he was angry with me… he was nice and kind… he said Sirius Black was innocent and never convicted of a crime."

"Yes," she agreed thoughtfully. "Then this may have something to do with Harry Potter, which means I may know who has pissed off a god!"

"W-who…?"

"Albus Dumbledore!"


End file.
